Orange and Yellow Roses
by NinjaWriter18
Summary: Sequel to "Blue Fire and Green Ice" The Tessaract has been stolen by the Red skull and the Avengers now must send for Loki's help who seems to be the only one able to track the Tessaract with Alex's help, no-one knows what Schmidt is planning but now they must rely on the God of Lies to help them stop the Red Skull. Loki/Oc Centric T for violence and langauge
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Blue Fire and Green Ice, could stand alone I suppose but I recommend reading Blue Fire and Green Ice before reading this fic.**

**Orange and Yellow Roses**

**Ch.1**

A young woman with shoulder-blade length black hair wakes up slowly from her sleep. Yawning tiredly as she allows her bright blue eyes to adjust to the light. Running a hand through her messy hair out of habit, she changes out of her PJs and pulls on her uniform. A pair of black pants along with a black tank. She tops it off with a black wind-breaker that holds the Avengers logo on her left breast. Tying back her hair and pulling on her shoes she makes her way out of her room.

**Ooo**

"Hey Alex! Good morning!" she hears a voice call and turns to see Tony.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Alex replied with a smile.

"Not much. Just working on a new suit. But hey almost forgot, Happy Birthday. You're the big 2 and 1 aren't you?" Tony says as he ruffles her hair.

Alex couldn't help but grin.

It seemed like yesterday when she was so sure that she wouldn't even live to see eighteen. But then it seemed so long ago at the same time.

"Yep, I was going to Asgard to hang out with Loki and then see if him and Thor would like to come down and celebrate with all of us." Alex told Tony as they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"That's cool. I've got everything ready. Your twenty-first is going to be amazing!" Tony said with a bright grin.

Alex gave him a suspicious look, "They're better not be any strippers bursting through the door for this party." Alex said with a serious look.

About a month ago after the group learned her birthday was coming up, Tony took it upon himself to prepare Alex's party. He had suggested everything from strippers, a giant party that would take up a whole stadium or even renting Vegas for the night where they would drink to their hearts content. All of which Alex turned down (well minus the drinking part).

Instead they decided to keep it at Stark tower where everyone lived now and just a fun SMALL party.

"No! Of course not! You said no strippers so no strippers shall appear!" Tony said, still wearing a mischievous grin.

Alex gave him a doubtful look but took him at his word. The two reached the kitchen where Alex was greeted with many happy birthday wishes.

"Thanks guys." Alex said as she pulled some eggos from the freezer.

"So we're all going to party tonight?" Natasha asked as she started cooking eggs.

"Yep, it'll be fun and I'm going to go see if Loki and Thor would like to join us." Alex said as she grabbed her waffles from the toaster.

"Well I'll be in my room when the drinking starts." Bruce mumbled as he dug into a bagel he made.

"Nu-uh, you are so partying with us and that is the birthday girl's wish." Alex said as she proceeded to dump half the syrup in the bottle on her waffles. Bruce gave her a worried look but knew arguing was pointless.

"So I take it there will be no drinking?" Clint asked as he took the eggs Natasha had been cooking for himself.

"No there will be, but not till later." Alex mumbled through a mouth-full of waffle.

"You may be twenty-one now but you still eat like a 10 year old." Tony commented before proceeding to spill some of his lucky charms on himself.

"You're one to talk." Alex said with a smirk as she finished up her meal.

"See you all later tonight! And seriously Tony, there better be no strippers coming through that door when I get back." Alex said as she fixed a cold look on Tony who merely gave a garbled yes through his cereal.

**Ooo**

Alex reached the lower level of Tony's lab where it was much safer to teleport and opened the Bifrost to Asgard.

Alex landed in her usual spot, the forest near Asgard. She may have learned to teleport on a whim from dimension to dimension but her landing was still awful.

She made her way to the castle. It had been a year since Alex and Loki and first gotten together. So much had changed. Jane lived on Midgard still, visiting Thor every now and then. Loki had become an adviser to Thor in helping him learn all the skills he would need to be king one day.

Alex visited with Jane frequently to see Loki. The two of them spending their time in Loki's garden or talking about what had been going on. Loki had changed so much. He became warmer, less harsh and cold which was really starting to earn him points with the warriors three. Last time she visited, they had apparently invited Loki with them for drinks instead of Thor.

Alex made her way up the castle steps. The guards letting her pass with ease as they already knew who she was. Alex walked through the doors and was greeted by Loki who had been let known about her visit by Hemidall. He swept her up instantly in a hug and planted a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Happy Day of Birth" Loki said with a smile and Alex grinned back at him. She was about to correct him when Thor came running down the hall.

"Lady Nixon it is a pleasure to see you! Happy Day of Birth!" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Whoa big guy! Easy, I'd like my spine to stay intact." Alex said with laugh.

"And its Happy Birthday not Happy Day of Birth, sillies." Alex chided as she was set back down on the floor by Thor.

"Well same thing. You are twenty-one and I heard from the man of iron that it is a big thing in your realm!" Thor exclaimed happily and Loki looked curious.

"It's nothing really. It's just the age you get to drink legally. That's about it though no-one even pays attention to that rule once they're eighteen. Which reminds me, would you two like to join the team and I down in Midgard for drinks?" Alex asked.

Loki grinned, "Of course we would Milady." Loki said as he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on the top of her hand.

"Yes! I shall best all of you in a drinking contest!" Thor said with a laugh as Alex just gave him an amused look while Loki just shook his head with a sigh.

"Well enough of this chatter! The warriors three and I have planned a special party as your gift!" Thor exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed Alex's arm and started to drag her along as Loki followed beside them.

"Did you know about this?" Alex asked and Loki smirked.

"Of course." he said with a mischievous glint in his eye and Alex just allowed herself to be dragged along.

The three soon reached the dining hall where a table of food and various drinks were set up. The warriors three along with Sif were there.

"Hello Lady Nixon." Each one greeted her. To her shock and Loki's jealously, Fandral was the one to plant a small kiss on Alex's hand along with a smirk and wink.

Alex pulled away from Fandral with a weirded out look as the blonde warrior continued to stare at her with a smirk. Luckily before Alex could remark about the action, Thor had already poured everyone a drink and was passing out goblets.

"Thank you Thor." Alex said as she took her drink. She kept an eye on Fandral who was now merrily joking with Volstagg.

"Cheers to Lady Nixon on her Day of Birth!" Thor cheered as he took a huge swig from his drink.

"Cheers!" Everyone called. They took huge swigs of their own beverage. Alex took a small sip not wanting to get tipsy so early.

Soon the small party group was just sitting around, telling stories and drinking. The whole time Alex sat with Loki who couldn't help but notice how drunk Fandral was getting. He had been flirting with her all afternoon and it was starting to freak her out. The last straw was when he "accidentally" fell on her and "accidentally" kissed her near the mouth seeing as she turned her head quickly.

Loki was about to perform a "little" trick that would disfigure the blonde but Alex was already on it.

"Watch it!" she growled as she shoved Fandral off her. He gave her a lopsided smile before laughing. Alex quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What is your deal?!" she growled. It had been about a year ago when he made the comment that she wasn't even that pretty but he was trying to get at her now. He smiled.

"You got so pretty by growing out your hair and your breast look bigger." he commented and instantly the room grew cold.

Loki eyes were already red but once again Alex was on it. Alex stood up and grabbed the drunk blonde by his shirt. The others looked on curious and slightly fearful for their friend. Alex stood him up and quietly dusted him off the whole time. He had a triumph look on his face like he thought this was normal. Even Loki couldn't help but stand there wandering what the hell was Alex doing too.

"Well, looks like you realized who the better looking man is." Fandral said with a drunken slur as he laughed. Alex gave him a smirk as she patted his cheek. She turned away from him and before Fandral could even register what had happened, Alex let all her power go to her legs and whirled around landing a bone-shattering quick to his face which sent him flying.

Thor, Volstagg, Hogun and Loki just watched with pained looks as the blonde flew into the wall. Sif looked very impressed.

"You should learn to treat woman with respect. Besides...Loki's way better looking than you and twice the man you are." Alex declared as she took a seat again, the rest followed in suit.

Fandral was left where he crashed as they continued with the merry-making.

**Ooo**

Evening fell, Alex bid them farewell and thanked them for the party. Thor finally told the group to take Fandral to the healing room and with that the trio left. They got outside and Loki was about to ask why they had stopped. They still had to get to the observatory so that Hemidall could send them off.

"Don't worry guys! I got this!" Alex declared as she grabbed their wrist and instantly Loki and Thor tried to persuade her out of it. Last time she had offered to take them to Midgard via her Bifrost, both had agreed but quickly realized… via Bifrost la Alex meant a painful fall.

The trio landed painfully in the training hall. "Remind me to give you a lesson on landing." Loki mumbled as he helped her up and Thor stood, slightly dazed.

"I never did get the whole landing thing down." Alex said with a sheepish grin.

Loki snapped his fingers and both him and Thor were suddenly in normal human clothing.

"Impressive brother! I like this shirt very much!" Thor exclaimed as he checked out his new look.

The three made their way up stairs where they found the group there to surprise Alex.

Tony passed around beers to everyone and the party commenced.

Alex leaned over to Steve, "You made sure he didn't get any strippers through the door?" she asked and Steve nodded. "Good." Alex said as she quietly high five him.

For the next hour the Avengers spent their time time drinking, telling stories and finally managed Bruce to down three beers much to the scientist displeasure. Well that was till after the third beer that he was slightly buzzed.

"Now time for some cake!" Tony declared and everyone watched as Tony wheeled in a giant cake that was two times taller than him.

"Damn Stark, what's with the huge cake? We all have to stay in shape you know." Alex said as she eyed the giant dessert.

"Oh don't worry Alex, you'll love it!" he declared and before Alex could say anything else, a muscled cop suddenly busted from the cake.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." the cop drawled before tearing off his shirt and flinging it at her. The shirt smacked her in the face and Steve stood next to her with a mixed expression of "Omg-did-a-cop-just-burst-from-that-cake!?" and "I'm-going-to-kill-Tony".

From there the party just got more wild. One more extremely muscled cop came bursting through the window along with two skimpy dressed female cops.

Alex tore the shirt from her face. "TONY!" She yelled, but the famous play-boy was already getting close and personal with a female cop.

Loki just looked around with a growling feeling of confusion that was quickly replaced with jealousy when the cop from the cake started grinding on his fiery-girl, who for the most part was trying very hard to get away but kept getting pulled back towards him.

"Thor, help me punish these fools!" Loki yelled but to his further annoyance Thor was found to be getting close to the other female cop that had came through the window.

Alex finally managed to break away from the stripper (who had began to take off his pants) and over to Tony where she pulled him over to her. "I thought I told you no strippers!" Alex growled and Tony gave her a lazy look.

"You said there better not be any strippers coming through the door. One came out of a cake and the rest came through a window." He pointed out and Alex had to resist burning Tony in the ass.

Alex saw her stripper coming her way and quickly ducked away past Bruce, who was currently dealing with the female stripper that Tony had been occupying. Alex made her way over to the bar where she quickly downed two beers and a shot of vodka.

"I'm not drunk enough for this..." Alex mumbled. Before she could react, her stripper found her, grabbed her from behind the bar and sat her on a stool. He abruptly ripped off his pants leaving him in a skimpy speedo and just his cop hat.

Alex turned her head but let a little nervous "eep" when the cop suddenly started pelvic thrusting near her.

Across the room Bruce was still trying to fight off his stripper. Steve found himself in the awkward position of trying not to faint from all the blood rushing to his face as the stripper Thor had been getting cozy with came after him. Natasha decided to just enjoy the other male stripper that came her way. A now drunk Tony laughed hysterically nearby. And Clint just did what Clint did best and observed the craziness from the safety of the banister.

Loki saw the stripper that currently had Alex cornered and finally lost. He stalked up to the stripper tapped him on the shoulder and landed a direct punch to his face that sent him stumbling. Just as Loki was about to ask Alex if she was alright and just why men were throwing their clothing at her, he was tackled by the stripper. Stripper number two saw his buddy fighting and jumped to help him which caused Thor (who was now drunk by the mead he drank earlier and the beers he had) to join in what he called "a manly fight to remember and that would honor their ancestors". This led Steve to try and break them up which caused him to get sucked in (or more like a certain billionaire genius came behind him and push him into the brawl for his enjoyment).

Natasha had enough and jumped in and with Clint's help, pushed the boys apart. But just as everyone thought things were about to calm down, they turned to see their doctor with anger-issues starting to hulk a bit from the alcohol he drank. From there, it just turned into the wildest brawl ever seen.

Alex swore that when her twenty-fifth rolled around, she was just going to hole up her room with a bottle of wine and some cake.

**Ooo**

**Morning**

Alex found herself asleep on the couch. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up slowly and her head was pounding. She found the place a wreck. There was a giant hole in the wall that resembled the hulk's form. She saw the Iron Man suit laying on the floor, she didn't see Tony so her best guess was that the billionaire was currently asleep in the metal suit.

She turned to see that behind her was Thor who was laying on the bar with his shirt off. A beer clutched in his hand and Mjölner on the floor. She looked down on the floor where Loki laid. He sported a split-lip and bruised eye. She moved and looked at the end of the couch where found Bruce in a pair of torn pants, no shirt and sleeping. When she heard snoring above her, she looked up to see Clint hanging from the banister, alseep.

It took Alex a minute to remember what had happened. The brawl, the strippers running away screaming when Bruce suddenly hulked. Tony getting his Iron Man suit and fighting drunk with hulk. Thor and Loki tried to help but Hulk had smashed a wall. Natasha had just left the room and Clint had tried to help but was thrown up in the ceiling where he knocked out. Alex summoned a huge charge of energy and managed to knock everyone out and send the Hulk back into Bruce. This sent her falling on the couch due to her drinking and overuse of power.

Alex massaged her head as the light made her feel like her head was going to explode.

Ugh... why are there lights!? Why is there a sun!? Light is overrated! Alex thought as she pulled her jacket over head. But just as she was about to resign herself to being a vampire for the rest of her life (or for at least the day), her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Ugh!" Alex grumbled as she fished her phone out her pocket. She snapped it open, "The hell you want? You're a blocked number so who are you?" Alex growled.

"Alex this is Nick Fury. We need the Avengers help..." Nick said trailing off and Alex felt her head pound harder, anger seeping through her.

"And just why would I help the guy who kicked me from the Avengers and wants me arrested?" Alex snarled, anger and annoyance lacing her words.

"We've located Schmidt and he has stolen the Tessaract."

Alex felt her eyes widened and shot up.

"What?! How?! The Tessaract is on Asgard?!" Alex demanded but all she heard was a sigh from the other end of her phone.

"Please come. I'm sending a car to pick you all up in half an hour. This is serious and can't be discussed over the phone." Nick said and before Alex could argue, he ended the call.

Alex stared at the screen. She flopped back on the couch.

"I thought the day after your twenty-first was suppose to be spent moaning about your hangover. Why am I the only one who has to deal with freaky Germans and stolen Norse relics...?" Alex questioned before pulling herself off the couch to go wake up the rest of the team.

**Ooo**

**Guess whose back! Back again! Jay is back! With a sequel and a new story!**

**Sup dudes, welcome to the sequel for Blue Fire and Green Ice, Orange and yellow roses. So basically this chapter I kind of wanted it to be funny and light-hearten before going dramatic and serious story-teller mode that and I just wanted to write drunk avengers.**

**Some regrets...**

**Nope never-mind. No regrets.**

**Oh and for everybody who is like "What?! Alex was 18 in the last story, sorry guys she suppose to be 19 and by the end of the last fic she is 20, I need to find the chapter that tells what age she is and fix it.**

**Hope it is good, I've never been drunk so I hope hangovers are just as painful as I've heard of(well not really but you know what I mean). Please tell me if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, also this stories beginning plot was inspired by Ellize Avalon, thanks, you're awesome, without you this would've been months before a new sequel. Hope it's good so thanks once of again! :D**

**And don't worry there shall be plenty of Alex x Loki in this fic and maybe even a love triangle just for fun and of course everyone's favorite evil german is back!**

**Please be a dear and drop a review~**

**I only own Alex and strippers.**

**Jay out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow and Orange Roses**

**Ch. 2**

Alex showered quickly after waking everyone up. She dressed fast in fresh clothes while the rest of the team was still trying to get ready, each having massive hangovers was hindering them quite a bit.

When she woke up she attempted to wake up Tony but found she literally had to pound on the suit because the first time she yelled at him, all she received was a dull snore.

"Tony, Tony c'mon wake up... Tony you need to wake up. S.H.I.E.L.D is coming in half an hour!" Alex yelled as she pounded on his chest.

More snoring.

Alex glared at the suit and took a deep breath, "TONY STARK GET UP THIS MOMENT OR I'LL FRY YOU FROM THE INSIDE-OUT!" She yelled as she landed a good strike to the center of the suit.

Next thing she knew the suit came alive and the mask retracted back.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Tony said as he squinted his eyes against the light.

"Good. S.H.I.E.L.D is coming in half an hour so get cleaned up." Alex said as she stood up and made her way to the couch to get Clint and Loki.

This time she would use a quicker, more tactful method. One that would insure a quick wake-up call.

Alex climbed on top of the couch and took off a shoe and aimed at Clint. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bacony!" Alex yelled as she threw her shoe at Clint. The shoe bonked him on the head and said man hanging from the banisters flew from his perch to the ground, groaning in pain.

Next, Alex hopped down from the couch and gave Loki a quick shake. Thankfully the demi god took that wake-up call far better than the first two. In time was sitting up, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. He had not drank too much the night before so, therefore did not suffer a big hangover.

"You need to head back to Asgard with Thor. S.H.I.E.L.D is coming and I don't know how they'll take to seeing you." Alex said as she moved from Loki who now was trying to snap to his feet to argue about how she should be the one worrying. He stood up to fast and found himself slumped on the couch waiting for his head to stop spinning. He may of not suffered a TERRIBLE hangover, but he still had a hangover nonetheless.

Alex made her way over to Thor and shoved the massive God of Thunder to the floor. He gave a grumble of something that went along the lines of "Oh for the love of Odin, my head..."

"Alright big guy, get a shirt on and take Loki home. I got playtime with the S.H.I.E.L.D guys and I don't want to go through them trying to arrest him." Alex told him as she walked back over to the couch and gently roused Bruce from his sleep.

"Get up buddy. Shower and put good pants on, we have company coming." Alex said as she made her way down the hallway to go find Natasha and Steve who she just realized wasn't in the room.

******Ooo**

Alex stepped out her room, fresh and anxiously waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Alex got back to the living room to find everybody else ready. Their faces a mixture of deep thought and pain from their hangovers. Not shockingly though, the only ones who seemed unaffected were Natasha and Tony. The said billionaire was actually pouring himself a small glass of scotch.

She noticed Loki and Thor were still at Stark Towers. She opened her mouth to tell them to leave again but Loki spoke. "We will stay in case you are in need of assistance and that is final." Loki said in a tone that almost dared her to argue.

Alex gave him a look that showed her displeasure but Thor looked ready to back Loki up so she conceded.

"Fine." Alex grumbled. She was about to swallow down some aspirin but Tony told the group that S.H.I.E.L.D was here.

Tony's elevator opened up to reveal Coulson.

"Hello Avengers." he said. When he caught sight of Loki, he reached for his gun but Alex moved fast appearing by his side and snatched the weapon from his grasp.

"Please Coulson. Loki's not doing anything wrong so refrain from the violence please." Alex said as she walked back over to the group.

Phil looked ready to protest but Steve stepped towards Phil.

"You came here seeking our help and Loki is part of our group. If you want our help you will refrain from attacking him." Steve said, his voice calm but commanding.

Coulson looked shocked but he wasn't about to argue against his idol. He merely nodded his head.

"Fine. We need to leave immediately so if none of you mind I have some cars waiting for you. I would be happy to escort all of you to base." Coulson said as he gestured towards the elevator.

Steve nodded, "Alright, Avengers let's move out." Steve said and with that the team moved to leave the building.

**Ooo**

********The group was split into two cars: Alex, Loki, Thor, Steve and Coulson in one and Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha in the other.

The drive was spent in silence and when the cars reached base, they were greeted with Fury waiting outside and alone.

The group exited the cars and Fury greeted them.

"Thank you for answering our call Avengers. Come inside, we have much to discuss." He said and the group followed inside.

Numerous personal stared at them in surprise, especially when they saw Alex and Loki.

They soon found themselves in a large conference room. When Fury gestured to them to take a seat they did. But not before assessing that Fury had put guards in the room, each armed.

"Why the guards Fury?" Steve spoke, not liking the situation one bit.

"They are here as a safety measure seeing as you have Loki among you." Fury stated, his eyes narrowing when he assessed the God of Mischief.

Alex bristled beside Loki at the comment.

"Remove them from the room Fury. Loki isn't going to do anything." Alex growled and Fury didn't say anything for a moment.

"They stay." He said after a minute. Alex opened her mouth to protest but Loki placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to falter.

"It is fine. If the man is too scared to face me when I clearly show no signs of hostility than that it is fine. I am not armed nor have I caused any trouble for Midgard since my return to Asgard. But clearly he is still worried. If the guards put him at ease then it is ok." Loki told her and Alex fell silent.

She still didn't like it.

But if Loki was fine then she would let it slide.

The group took a seat, tension filling the room.

"I am in need of your assistance. The Tessaract was taken by Schmidt this morning and we need help tracking it down." Fury began but Thor immediately interrupted him.

"How is that possible!? It is safe on Asgard! There is no way the red faced one could have broken into the castle and gotten past the guards!" Thor said and Loki nodded in agreement.

"He would've had to use a concealing spell. As far as I can remember, he did not have the ability nor a link to magic last time I met him." Loki said but his body was tense. Thoughts of the red skull coming to his head as he remembered he was the one to almost kill Alex.

"Sources tell us that he is not alone in this scheme. We don't have a confirm source of who is helping him. But whoever did, clearly knew a way into Asgard and helped him attain the cube." Fury explained and the group was shocked to hear this.

The only people capable of getting to Asgard without the use of Hemidall was Loki and Alex.

Who else had the power to cross realms?

"We learned Schmidt had taken the cube when Jane alerted us around three this morning. She had picked up a rupture that resembled a Bifrost opening. She thought at first it was just Thor and Loki returning home since she knew that they'd be down to visit. But upon further look, she noticed that the Bifrost had an energy that resembled the cube and that's when she got a confirmed satellite image of him with the cube." Fury explained as each member looked deep in thought.

"And how do we play into this? You want us to track it but it seems you have that part down." Clint said, speaking first. Fury answered instantly, expecting what Clint had said.

"We only managed to track Schmidt for a distance. He landed in Oregon but after about three minutes, his signal disappeared along with the Tessaract. Since then, we have been unable to confirm a direct location. For some reason, one minute our grid picks up the signal in Maine and then the next minute, the signal changes to Argentina. The Tessaract is scrambling our computers and the location keeps changing." Fury said pacing in front of the table.

"So what? You're basically saying that you need the use of our technology..." Tony paused, "Scratch that, MY technology to track it and then what? You send your second rate agents to get it?" Tony asked with a bored look on his face.

Fury glared at Stark, "Yes and no. Yes we are in need of yours and Doctor Banner's minds. And no, we will not be sending our agents. We need the Avengers to go in and retrieve the cube from Schmidt's ally. Whoever the guy is, he is clearly not someone you should take lightly. The fact that he managed to send Schmidt to Asgard undetected and back with the cube in tow." Fury said before taking a deep breath.

"I am in need of the Avengers help. Without you, there is no telling what will happen." Fury finally said.

Steve sat quietly, knowing that everybody was looking at him for what he thought.

"I think it's in our best interest if we stay in to help. But it is Stark's gear we will be using so really it's Tony you should be asking." Steve said and Tony leaned back in his chair. His hands clasped behind his head and his shoes on the table.

A serious expression on his face before abruptly standing up and started pacing. He dramatically stopped and pointed a finger up in the air.

"Fine. If stars and stripes thinks that it will save the world, I'm in but under some conditions." Tony started and Fury mumbled "Oh God..." under his breath.

He knew that he needed the Avengers help. He was not looking forward to Tony's demands.

"Alright, first off! We each all get better rooms than we used to have." he said and Fury stopped him right there.

"All the rooms are identical Stark." He reminded him and Tony looked crestfallen but quickly strengthened his resolve.

"No problem eye-patch. My second condition is that while we are here, no one is allowed to try and arrest Alex." he said and Fury nodded. Tony's next demand made Fury grow angry.

"Third, you will wipe all charges against Alex and Loki, seeing the two are on the good side now." Tony said casually and everyone could see the anger in Fury's eye.

"Absolutely not! I can erase Alex's but not Loki's! Not when he tried to enslave the world!" Fury said and Stark looked at him lazily.

"Sorry eye-patch that's actually one of my big demands." Tony said. He crept behind Alex and Loki.

He leaned over and pinched each of their cheeks much to both parties annoyance.

"I mean look at these adorable little mass murders! How can you say no?" Tony said in a cheerful tone and Steve immediately started to regret his choice in letting Tony decide.

"Stark, perhaps it is in both our best interest if only Alex's charges were erased. It's not like I live in this realm anyways." Loki said and Tony sighed.

"Fine! Well eye-patch you heard Loki. Erase Alex's charges. He's fine with being on your top Five list!" Stark said as he took his seat again.

Fury looked beyond irritated. He kind of missed working with the team.

But not Tony.

Never Tony.

"Fine I agree to your terms. Can you start immediately?" Fury asked and Steve nodded.

"Yes, but we'll need to go back to Stark towers first to gather our gear." Steve informed him and Fury nodded.

"That is fine. When you are ready, I will send Coulson again to retrieve you." He said and with that he ended the meeting.

"C'mon guys let's get back home as fast as we can. Schmidt and his friend already have the jump on us so we need to work fast." Steve said and with that the team exited the room.

The drive back to the Tower was silent and Alex can see how still tense Loki was.

The team got back to Stark Towers and instantly went their separate ways to retrieve their gear. Tony busied himself ordering Jarvis to pack away what he would need.

Alex had just barely made it to her room when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned to see Loki.

"Loki what's up?" she asked, watching his face to determine what he was thinking but he was blocking her.

"When the Tessaract is found do not go with the rest of your team to retrieve it." He said his voice low and steady. Alex frowned.

"I have to! What if they need my help?!" Alex said as she pulled from his grasp and entered her room to grab some things. Loki followed.

"You only need to assist in finding it. There is no need for you to involve yourself in the danger of getting it!" He said his voice now showing his annoyance.

"Loki, it's my job to involve myself in dangerous situations. You have never forced me from a mission before so why now!?" Alex said as she turned away from her packing to face the demi-god. Her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

Loki looked away, his fist clenched.

"Because this time you will be facing the red skull again. He almost killed you and I won't allow him to be anywhere near you again..." Loki finally said his voice a whisper. Alex suddenly felt stupid for not realizing why Loki didn't want her to go.

She walked over to Loki and slid her arms underneath him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I promise I'll be safe but I can't promise not to go with the team when the time comes to retrieve it." Alex said and she felt him grow tense. She backed away from him.

"No, I don't want you to." he said plainly and Alex rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Loki, if it bothers you so much then why not stay here on Midgard and help!" Alex challenged.

"I will help from Asgard and Thor will stay." Loki said, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"You're acting like a spoiled child." Alex said as she threw the last of her things in a bag.

"I am not!" Loki growled and Alex just shook her head.

"You need to cool off. I'm helping the Avengers and that's final." Alex said and before she could react, Loki had turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

She cared about Loki, she truly did but sometimes the demigod was just to over-protective. She wasn't going to budge on her decision.

She entered the living room to find Thor sitting on the couch. He stood up and approached her.

"My brother has left and gone home. Is everything alright?" He asked and Alex sighed.

"We just had a bit of disagreement and your brother is acting childish." Alex told him and with that, they headed down stairs to wait to be driven back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

When they got to the base, Tony and Bruce made a beeline straight for the labs to get to work. With the two scientists getting to work, the rest of the group was left to entertain themselves till they heard back from the two.

Alex found her room and set her things on the bed. She just placed her bag on the floor and took out some gloves

They had an electric current in them and she wore them when she fought. Tony had made them for her in those times of battle when she ran low on juice or needed a sneak attack. She laid back on the bed thinking and she felt bad.

She wouldn't back down from Schmidt no matter what. With her eyes closed, she found herself fast asleep.

******Ooo  
**

She woke up a few hours later and checked the time on her phone, it was near evening.

Alex left her room and made her way down to the labs. When she got there, it was to see both the scientist frustrated. Bruce was taking deep breaths while Tony threw a laptop to the floor.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?!" Alex asked as she burst into the room. Tony looked up from his destroyed laptop to Alex. For the first time in a long time, Alex saw that he was angry and frustrated.

"Our signals are being jammed! MY technology! Stark technology is being BLOCKED!" Tony said as he took a seat next to Bruce.

Alex was in shock. No type of technology could surpass Tony's, let alone block it.

Whoever the guy that was friends with Schmidt was starting to sound more and more like a real problem.

Alex went up to the other monitors and was shocked to see that all along the monitors were numerous 404's and pop-ups stating that they could not gain access.

"This is insane. Everything just crashed?" Alex asked as she started to unscramble some of the systems but was just met with more pop-ups.

Tony nodded as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, we had just locked onto a signal in Death Valley desert near the Eureka dunes but before we could really start tracking the signal it changed to Moscow, Russia. Just when I was about to lock onto that, Bruce told me the signal changed again and this time it said that the Tessaract was just in this room when you came in." Tony said and Alex took a minute to mull over what he said before she was struck with a thought.

"Um... guys I think that might of been my fault..." Alex said and both Tony and Bruce gave her a weird look.

Alex never did get around to telling the team about her having a piece of the Tessaract in her.

"Guy's the reason I think the signal is even worse now is because of me. Back when I had been captured by Ivanski, I finally learned that I had been infused not with a super serum but a piece of the Tessaract. The signal must be getting worse because while you have it set to find the Tessaract, I also have a piece but that still wouldn't explain why the signal kept changing even before I got here." Alex said as she waited for the two scientists reaction.

"Wow Alex, that's incredible. I have to say though scientifically and power wise, it's no wonder Fury wanted to keep you on a short leash but does he know that?" Bruce asked and Alex paced a little.

"Probably... but I'm not entirely sure so don't say anything." Alex said and Bruce nodded.

"You probably are the one making the signal worse now." Tony began but shushed Alex when she tried to speak.

"But you're also right about how this was happening even before you came. That also leaves us with the dilemma of how are we going to track the cube if we can't use technology?"

The room grew silent until Alex got an idea.

"I think I know just the person who can track it!" Alex exclaimed and Tony gave her a curious look.

"Who?" both Tony and Bruce asked and Alex got a confident grin on her face.

**Ooo**

**Asgard**

"No." Loki said as he started to walk away from Alex.

"Loki! Loki c'mon. I need your help! I have no idea how to track the Tessaract and if there's anyone else in the nine realms that can do it, it's you!" Alex said as she blocked his path.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Loki said as he crossed his arms and Alex had to count to ten.

"Loki please! I need your help. Don't act like such a child just because I refused to listen to you!" Alex snapped and Loki sent a frosty glare her way that she merely shrugged off.

"I have no wish to be among the people who tried to kill me and who almost got you killed." Loki said as he slipped past her and continued to walk away. Alex quickly changed up her strategy

"You know... I think the real reason you don't want to help me is because you don't even know how to track the Tessaract." Alex said, watching for his reaction carefully.

Loki turned to face her, a bored look on his features.

"Do not try to trick the trickster love, it will not get you anywhere." He said and Alex had to fight off a smirk.

"I'm not! I just don't think you even know how to find the cube, that's all." Alex said casually as she leaned against the wall.

Loki quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And pray tell, why do you believe that I am incapable of tracking the cube?" He asked, expecting to have her slip up but Alex just smirked.

"If that's true then how come you have never sensed the piece of Tessaract that lies within me?" Alex asked and

Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" He asked, trying to process. Alex let a cat-like smirk grow on her features.

Hmm... looks like her little secret was going to help her accomplish her task.

"When I had been captured by Ivanski, I learned of how I came to be. I am infused with a piece of the Tessaract. So my dearest…" Alex drawled in a teasing tone "If you can sense the cube then how come you never sensed the piece that's in me?"

Loki stalked up to her and looked her right in eyes.

He could tell that all she said was nothing but the truth.

He focused and Alex didn't even fight him when he used his magic.

He searched and gasped when he found that he could pick up faint traces of the Tessaract in her.

It would explain why she grew more powerful when she had the cube.

"Well?" She asked and hoped that now that his answer had changed.

"You do have a piece of the cube in you... but shouldn't you be able to track the cube yourself?" He asked.

"If I was in the same location I probably could, but other than that I don't even know if I can." Alex said honestly and Loki grew silent as he thought.

A minute passed and Loki spoke.

"No. Again, I want nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D." he said and with that he planted a small kiss on her head, turned and walked away.

Alex stood there for a moment.

Seething, her hands grew warm.

She cared for Loki deeply.

But other times she wanted to do nothing more than beat him when he got stubborn like this.

Alex took a deep breath, trying to think of a different way to get Loki to agree.

Alex was not about to just walk away defeated.

He said that she couldn't trick the trickster but maybe it wasn't Loki she had to trick.

Alex pleaded for his help and he had almost broken his resolve but quickly regrouped. He wouldn't give in. Not until she agreed to not go after the cube when it was found.

Loki had been making his way outside to his garden when he was stopped by some guards.

"Your father wishes to speak with you." the guard informed him. Loki was confused as to why Odin wanted to speak to him. Nonetheless, he made his way to the throne room to go see his adopted father.

Loki got there and instantly frowned when he saw Alex standing next to Odin. A smirk on her face.

"What is that you need father?" Loki asked addressing Odin first.

"Lady Nixon has informed me of the trouble that goes on in Midgard and that you refuse to help her." Odin said and Loki looked at Alex.

Her grin practically told him that he was about to bend to her wish.

"Yes, but they already have Thor to help so I thought everything would be all well. They would not need me." Loki said replying with quick wit but this time Alex spoke.

"True, but your brother is not a master of magic and cannot track the cube like you can." Alex replied. Loki gave her an annoyed look, but on the inside he couldn't help but praise her cleverness.

Involving Odin, it was a guaranteed win for her.

"Loki, you are to help and assist in the finding of the Tessaract. No argument." Odin told him and Alex grinned triumphantly.

Loki sighed.

"As you wish father." he said and with that he turned to leave the room. Alex thanked Odin quickly and ran after Loki. She was slightly worried that he was furious with her.

Alex caught up with Loki but he did not look at her.

Alex bit her lip.

_'Crap he must furious!'_ Alex thought. Unbeknownst to her, Loki was watching her out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Loki, I hope you're not too mad but I really need your help. I really didn't have any more ideas on the cube but please don't mad!" Alex said in a swift apology when the silence got too much.

Loki wasn't mad. He was a bit annoyed but he couldn't help but be impressed.

A year ago she would've blown up at her tactics not working. She would've got a far more physical approach at that time but instead she thought it out and ended up winning this round. She really is growing up.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see her grovel a little.

Loki dramatically sighed.

"You should have thought about that before you involved my father." he said in a voice that dripped with annoyance.

Alex's expression fell a little.

"Aw c'mon Loki! I already said I was sorry!" she said and Loki held back his smile.

She may have gotten better at tactics but she still had trouble figuring out when he was tricking her.

"Doesn't matter. Now I must spend my time working with the people who wish to arrest me. You took it too far." Loki said coldly and Alex looked even more crestfallen.

_"Oh my god, I've really messed up, he's right I took it too far!_" Alex thought and just as she was about to apologize again, Loki wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close and silencing her with a kiss.

Alex was in shock. Loki had seemed so angry right now. Why was he doing this and then it hit her.

He had tricked her.

Loki pulled back with a smirk.

"I told you not to try and trick the trickster." he said and Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, it was far too tempting." Alex said as she pecked him gently on the lips.

Loki's smile widened more with the show of affection. He pulled back away from her but not before grabbing her hand.

"Come, we must return to Midgard immediately. But this time we are letting Hemidall take us there." He said as he led Alex outside. The two walking side by side as they made there way to the observatory.

**Ooo**

**Chapte**r **2!**

**I actually really like this chapter I was trying to show more dynamics of the team and kind of how even though Alex and Loki are together now they still banter like crazy.**

**Though Loki finds it attractive when Alex banters with him in my mind ;)**

**I'm going to torture you guys with who Schmidt mystery guy is :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**4,000+ word count, getting back into the groove of writing long chapters whoa!**

**Be a dear and press the review button please**

**Jay out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts have 'these' and messages done on the computer are like **this**

**Orange and yellow roses**

**Ch. 3**

The two returned to the base shortly, they had just entered the building to suddenly find themselves being blocked by guards.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this!? I have clearance" Alex growled, "We're sorry agent Nixon but we can't permit Loki access, he is to be arrested and quarantined during his time here at the base." The first guard said and Alex stepped forward getting right in his face.

"You listen here, Loki is here under the avengers say, not Fury's, not S.H.I.E.L.D, the avengers and MINE and the avengers and myself are here under our say so you have NO say in what happens while Loki is here." Alex growled, the guards looked at each before nodding.

"Fine, we shall permit access but we WILL alerting Fury to his arrival." The second guard said and Alex shrugged, "Fine, good day to you gentlemen." Alex said as she lead Loki through the doors into the base.

"Good control, I remember that if that had happened a couple months ago you would have just resorted to violence and threatening to burn them." Loki said with smirk, "Hey, I was young, I mature." Alex said as she took a deep breath.

Truth be told she wanted to do nothing more than burn both the guards.

But she had been told by Tony and Bruce to be on good behavior so if Fury challenged her plan he would see that she had refrained from violence and that would show that she thought this out, so good behavior also meant thinking before acting.

Loki and Alex walked to the labs, other scientist panicking at the sight of the Norse god, Loki grinned sadistically at them, they feared him and he loved it, he felt a sharp punch to his arm from Alex, "Hey no scaring the locals, we have to prove to Fury that you're a good boy so I can keep you." Alex said s serious look but her tone dripped with amusement but Loki just smirked.

"Sorry love, couldn't resist." He said as he sent one last twisted smile at S.H.I.E.L.D personal.

Alex shook her head with a smile but made no comment.

When they entered Tony looked even more frustrated then before she left.

"I guess nothing much has changed since I left." Alex asked Bruce, "No if anything we're now receiving messages." he said as he gestured to the computer.

Alex took a seat and saw now instead of pop-ups it now showed a chat-room.

The user ID didn't show nor give any hint as to were the message was sent from.

Alex read the first messages.

**'Pathetic, poor Tony Stark, I guess your technology is not so great as it seemed.'**

**'A washed out excuse of a lab experiment and a drunk of a scientist trying to track me, you might as well used a fifth grade computer geek.'**

"What the hell, have you tried tracing the messages back to their source?" Alex asked and Tony spoke this time instead of Bruce, "Of course we have, you think I'm going to let some computer geek with no life helping a Nazi make fun of me!?" Tony said exasperated.

Alex was about to reply but just then the computer pinged again.

The message this time directed at Loki.

**'I see you had to resorted to getting the help of a puny god who is the equivalent of a broken magician who can only do mere smoke tricks'**

Loki bristled at this, "Who does this insect of a mortal think he is dealing with!? I am the greatest Sorcerer of the nine realms!" Loki yelled, "Loki calm down, he wants to rile us up, he probably nothing more then Schmidt little computer lackey." Alex said as she attempted to calm him down.

The computer pinged again.

This time it was for the fiery girl herself.

**'Oh please, you're one for trying to keep the magician, drunk and monster calm, you're as much as a mess as the rest of them you failed super solider.'**

Alex felt anger bubble up in her chest and had half a mind to tear the computer to shreds but suddenly realized something.

"Guys check the room immediately for any bugs or listening devices right now!" Alex ordered, she stared at the computer screen and begun to type.

**'How did you know Loki was here on Earth?'** she typed and waited.

A ping

**'Hmm, seems I might have gotten too carried away, that is for me to know and for you to not get an head ache over.'**

Alex frowned and started to type again.

**'What are you playing at? Are you working for Schmidt?'**

"Alex I found a bug!" Tony called but Alex was more concerned about the new message she received.

**'I'm am playing at nothing dear girl and I think we both know the answer to your second question but the important question is who am I, isn't it?'**

Alex glared the screen, she knew that writing her next question was a bit stupid but it be worth a try.

**'Who are you?'** she wrote and a whole minute passed without a reply.

Just when Alex thought the person wasn't going to message back a small pinged again.

The group huddled around the computer.

**'The person who is going to help destroy the avengers and get rid of the so called-magician and the person who will tear that piece of tessaract right out of your body.'**

Alex felt her body go cold at the last part.

The room was quiet before Loki spoke, "If this mortal thinks he will succeed in killing you or me he will have a long painful stay in hell where I will make sure he is tortured till Ragnarok comes." Loki spoke, his voice low an dangerous.

This mortal, whoever they may be could threaten him, the avengers anybody else but to threaten Alex was going to get this mortal a one way trip to hell via the most painful way possible.

"Jarvis, scan the room for anymore bugs or hidden listening/ tracking devices, make security even more secured." Tony ordered immediately while Bruce took a seat next to the computer again attempting to trace the messages again.

Alex stood up and looked at Loki, "We need to start trying to track the tessaract right now, this person knows where we are, knows that you're here so we need to find the cube fast." Alex said and Loki agreed.

Alex and Loki were just about to leave the lab when Fury came into room flagged by the guards from outside.

Alex groaned in dismay.

"Nixon, this is too far, I thought Loki was suppose to remain on Asgard what is the meaning on this?!" Fury demanded.

"Look Fury, I brought Loki to help try and track the cube, Tony and Bruce have found themselves unable to track it due to Schmidt's little ally and this was the only thing we could think of, Loki isn't going to cause any trouble." Alex said and Fury glanced between her and the two scientist who were now sending Fury warning looks.

"Fine, but he is not permitted anywhere in this base alone!" Fury finally said and with that walked back out the door.

Alex sighed in relief, "We need to go somewhere quiet where I can focus." Loki said bringing Alex's attention back.

"OK, let's try and see if they have some type of training hall here." Alex said and Loki nodded.

After asking some of the personal (or more like threatening them when they thought Loki had brainwashed Alex) they located the room and set to work.

**Ooo**

"OK, so what do we do first? How did you track the tessaract last time?" Alex asked and Loki paused, "Last time I did it took quite some time and I had to really focus, the cube is energy, energy that we focus and use so I have to focus to find it." Loki said as he took a seat, criss-crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

Alex stood there awkwardly.

"Uh...Loki what should I do?" she asked tentatively.

"You can just sit there too but you need to be quiet." Loki said without opening his eyes.

Alex sat down slowly, 'OK maybe he's just like, meditating, I'm sure this won't take too long.' Alex thought but the young woman was not one for sitting and doing nothing.

A half hour passed and Alex slowly began to fidget, messing with her sleeves, biting her lip, messing with her hair.

Suddenly Loki sighed and Alex stopped fidgeting, "Love you don't NEED to sit here with me, you can do something else OK, I know you hate sitting still and frankly I really can't focus with all your fidgeting." Loki said and Alex blushed embarrassed.

"Oh, Uh, sorry, yeah I guess just sitting here messing around isn't going to help, I'll go see if Tony and Bruce need help, you mediate and do your magic thing I'll be back probably in a couple hours." Alex said as she stood up, wobbling a bit since her legs were asleep.

Loki watched her leave out the door and shook his head smiling but soon he was back to searching out the cube's power.

**Ooo**

**Loki**

I watched her walk out the door and shook my head smiling, as much as I had enjoyed her presence it had been distracting me

I began to focus again, searching with my magic to find the cube's energy signature, I felt myself detach from my body, almost like a floating feeling, nothing around me mattered, nothing but the location of cube.

Suddenly I felt an incredible blast of power, it was unmistakable, it was cube's, I focused harder, searching, trying to see where it was when suddenly my whole body froze.

This was the work of another magic, I could feel it.

I tried to break through it but I was frozen stuck, I suddenly heard the whisper of a voice.

"Hello Loki..." it whispered and I now redirected my magic in trying to break myself out of this trap.

"Pathetic...you are nothing more then a washed-up magician...unable to even break from this simple spell..." it whispered and I grew angry and then shocked.

"Are you the mortal that is jamming Stark's signal?" I asked and I heard a small chuckle.

"You're smart at least, yes I am." it answered back.

"Are you a sorcerer or sorceress?" I asked, my magic still trying to break the spell that the other had cast.

"You don't need to know, all you need to know is that I am the most powerful magic user of this realm and possibly of all nine realms." it said and I smirked, my magic was crumbling away the others spell.

"Clearly not, not if I'm able to break away from you!" I said with finality and with that my eyes flew open, my breathing was labored and my skin was cold, sweat beaded my forehead.

I took three deep breaths, locating the cube's power and then having to fight off another magic was draining but I still didn't feel right, it was a feeling that went beyond the tired, drained feeling I had, it felt like something was attached to me, something like an invisible feeling tugging at me but I just shook my head, it was probably just me still feeling the effects of the other magic.

But now I knew that there was another Sorcerer/Sorceress in this realm and that this person was working with the red skull, they were powerful but I would not be bested by some mere mortal who probably dabbled in black magic.

I had spent millenniums studying my magic, this mortal would not win and I just counted them trapping me as a fluke.

I stood up, that was enough for today and I knew pushing myself would end in a disastrous result, know I knew that the cube was being protected by this other Sorcerer's magic, I'd have to make sure to find the cube faster so that I did waste as much magic.

I left the room but the feeling that something was still lingering on me did not leave.

**Ooo**

I found my way back to the labs where Alex was, to find that she had managed to get one computer running, "Have you found anything?" I asked and watched her jumped in surprise, I chuckled as she sent me a half-hearten glare, "No I haven't, I just got this computer working, Bruce and Tony went to take a break so I took over." she said and then stopped what she was doing to stare at me.

"Are you alright, you look pale." Alex asked with a worried look on her face, "I'm fine but I figured out that Schmidt little ally is a sorcerer or sorceress and a strong one, they are protecting the cube and preventing me from locating it, I had to take a break because I foolishly fell into a trap they had set and I drained myself a bit during the process of breaking out of it." I told her and she frowned.

"Damn, that's really going to make tracking the cube harder I was hoping you'd find it and I could just y'know teleport in and out." Alex mumbled.

I nodded, "It is but I just need to find the cube faster so I don't waste energy." I said and Alex got a thoughtful look on her face, "I know!" She exclaimed, "You can just borrow energy from me, easy-peasy and it should make it faster because it's basically tessaract energy!" She said excitedly and I smiled, "Brilliant love, that will work." I said and she smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't take as long as I thought, I'd track the cube, the team would get it and I could return to Asgard away from the people here.

Yes that sounded like a plan.

Easy-peasy indeed.

**Ooo**

**Alex**

After Loki told me of what he learned I told him to go get some rest, he left without complaint and I went back to my work.

'So the person Schmidt is working with is a sorcerer huh...' I thought to myself, I was unnerved by the fact that this person whoever they may be trapped Loki but of course Loki wrote it off as a fluke but this guy could be serious trouble.

I stood up from my chair ready to go catch some rest myself when the computer pinged.

I turned and saw that it was the sorcerer.

I sat back down and read the message.

**'Your poor excuse of a sorcerer tried to locate my cube, you're lucky I let him go...'**

I narrowed my eyes at the message and began to type back.

**'No, you were the lucky one, if you had caught Loki at full strength he would've crushed you like a bug.'**

I waited and a small ping sounded again.

**'Foolish girl, you may think he is the best but I assure you that I am the best.'**

I laughed, they were either early confident or just really stupid.

**'Dear sir, Loki has been studying magic before this planet existed, I think you are mistaken with who is the best.'**

I pressed the send button with a triumph smile but not even a minute later another ping sounded.

**'He could have studied magic before all nine realms were created but he is still nothing to me.'**

I glared at the monitor.

Oh how I would of loved to just reach through the monitor and strangle this fool.

'**When the avengers find you you'r-!'**

Suddenly message after message started flying onto the screen.

**'YOU are a fool, you will not win!'**

**'I will crush the avengers and your little boyfriend.'**

**'When I do it I'll make you watch as all you ever loved falls apart before your eyes.'**

**'You'll be at my mercy, you will see how powerful I am and when I'm done I'll just give you to Schmidt for his army'**

**'But I might not even let you live...I'll just take the tessaract piece you hold in you to enhance my own powers.'**

The suddenly the messages stopped and for a full two minutes I waited.

**'You'll be nothing more then a mess when I am through with this game I am playing and you and the avengers will be nothing more then dead forgotten heroes.'**

The messages kept coming after that, saying what this person would do to all of us, I couldn't shut off the computer and finally I just yanked the plug out and sat there shaking.

Who the hell was this person!?

They were trying to scare me but I had already been worried about this person when I heard they were the one jamming STARK technology, blocked Loki when he was trying to find the cube and even managed to trap him and now they were just toying with me, sending messages of what they was going to do when this person caught all of us.

Loki may not think this sorcerer couldn't do any damage but they already were and they weren't even here.

I sat there, waiting to calm down and when I did I left the room swiftly, tomorrow I would make it my top priority to help Loki find the cube and this prick.

'I don't know who you are but if you want to play this game you're going to get burned.' I thought as I made my way to my room.

**Ooo**

**Loki**

I had found my room easy enough and as soon as I fell onto the bed I truly began to feel how exhausted I was.

Within minutes I was asleep.

**Ooo**

I opened my eyes, I still felt groggy but when I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of a battle, I jumped to my feet and quickly began to search out Alex, my heart pounded as I watched as the avengers battle against a torrent of soldiers, they looked beat and when I looked up I saw Schmidt smiling smugly.

He had Alex with him but she looked pale, her eyes unseeing.

Schmidt pointed at me and she hopped from his side to in front me.

My breath hitched and my eyes widened as I stared at her in horror.

There was a blood that soaked through her shirt, it came from where her heart should be.

"Alex.." I heard myself whisper.

She didn't respond, her eyes were pale blue and then I saw a figure behind her, they was nothing more then a shadow and I couldn't make out the figure.

"I told you I'd rip that tessaract shard right out of her." the figure said with a growl of satisfaction.

My heart beat pounded in ears, my blood boiled.

"No...no!" I shouted in shock and the figure laughed.

"She isn't yours anymore." the figure said with what sounded like a smirk.

Alex then suddenly began to walk towards me her hands alight with fire.

"Alex! Alex no!" I shouted as she ran at me.

I couldn't move I was frozen, all I could was watch as she swung at me.

I felt the fire sear my face and I yelled in pain.

**Ooo**

My eyes flew open, my breath ragged, sweat poured from my brow and I lurched forward as my heart beat erratically.

It had been a dream.

But I couldn't keep myself calm.

It had seemed so real, I could hear the shouts of men as they fought, the heat of Alex's fire as she swung to kill and the echo of the figure's laugh.

I pressed the heel of my hands against my eyes.

My heart slowly returning to its normal heart rate, but the images of my dream remained.

I slowly laid back down but could not find the will to fall asleep, I didn't want to see that dream again but against my will I drifted into a light sleep.

**Author's note**

**Hello dear readers, I have no excuse for not updating aside from lack of motivation, I didn't want to force myself to write this chapter because when I do that it comes out horrible.**

**Any who I hope you all like this chapter, a little fluff between Loki and Alex and for the people who missed their bantering more of that will come in later chapters.**

**I hope Loki's POV was alright, I don't know what it is about his character, I struggle to write him.**

**And now we know that Schmidt's ally can use magic, I'm sure some of you will figure out who it is so please refrain from saying who it is alright and I apologize, this chapter is shorter then the last one but I figure the ending is where I should end it, it seemed right.**

**I have no idea when next update will be or how long it will take just so you all know and again if anybody would like to contribute ideas feel free to I'll credit you if you do.**

**Also please let me know if any sentences are confusing and grammar mistakes so I know so I can fix them.**

**Well until next time my loyal readers.**

**Be a dear and drop a review please :)**

**Jay out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orange and Yellow Roses**

**Ch.4**

Loki did not sleep well, even though he managed to fall asleep after his nightmare, more persisted afterward all equally as grotesque and horrifying. Loki slowly awoke and pulled himself from his bed.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." He murmured to himself but still found himself shaking, a half hour passed before he got dressed and left his room, his only thoughts were to go and see Alex, he headed to the kitchen and was relived to see the young woman finishing breakfast and before he could control himself he pulled her from her chair and kissed her.

Alex pulled away with a slightly amused and annoyed look on her face, "Good morning to you too." she said in a playful tone but immediately grew worried when she got a good look at his face. She pushed him into a seat and searched his face, "Loki are you alright?" she asked worried as she took notice at how disheveled he looked, dark circles marked the underneath of his eyes and his appearance just screamed tired.

"I..." Loki began but stopped himself, he did not want Alex to worry herself over him and he thought if he told her about his dreams she would just tell him that he could go back to Asgard to go get checked out and while he might have welcomed the idea of getting the chance to go back to Asgard now he wanted to do nothing more then stay as close as possible to Alex.

Loki sighed softly, he didn't feel like starting a fight with her and just opted for wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, the warmth of her body soothing him immensely, "Uh...Loki?" Alex asked again, Loki might be affectionate with her when it was just the two of them but in kitchen where anybody could walk in was not something he'd do, but now he was just holding her close to him, his face buried in her shoulder as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair.

"I am alright, I did not sleep well, I suppose I was more drained then I originally thought." was his muffled reply as he still held her tightly. Alex tried to search his thoughts but found he was blocking her, she didn't comment and just decided maybe Loki just needed her to be close.

She wrapped her arms around his head, stroking his hair, she didn't know what had Loki like this but he obviously didn't want to tell her so she decided for the moment to let it slide.

Loki felt far calmer now, 'I am foolish, I'm letting a stupid dream get me this pathetic in front of Alex.' He thought and finally pulled from Alex's embrace, pulling the fiery-woman down for a kiss, a sudden cough broke the peaceful moment and Alex immediately jumped back from Loki about a foot.

"Jeez you two, we eat here, I'd appreciate it if you guys kept your little love feast to the bedroom." Tony said casually as he stood there leaning on the counter, Alex's whole face was aflame, "Dammit Tony we were doing nothing like that and you're one to talk you dirty playboy." She spat, small sparks flying from her mouth as she tried to fight down her blush.

Loki was throwing the man of iron an equally scalding look which Tony ignored as he slung an arm around Alex casually, "I mean I know you too don't get a lot of alone time but come on, if you want I can ask Fury to put you two in the same room." Tony said with a smirk as he watched Alex's face which held the look of mortification.

She was going to kill Tony if he did and she hoped for once her gift would go two ways so he would get the mental picture of what would happen.

"I have to go help Bruce in the labs, you better be down there soon." Alex grumbled as Tony just laughed at her death-glare. "I'll talk to you later Loki." Alex said quickly as pulled away from Tony and made her way out the kitchen.

"You look like shit." Tony commented as he watched Alex walk out the door, "Excuse me?" Loki asked, "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." Tony commented again as he fixed himself a cup of coffee, Loki gave the man a suspicious look, "And why are so concerned with how I look?" Loki replied as he followed Tony's movements, "No reason, want some coffee?" he offered and Loki shook his head yes, still trying to see what he was getting at.

"You don't exactly willingly talk to me unless you have too." Loki said and watched as Tony brought out some sugar, "Well that happens when you through a man out a window, changes a man you know, how much sugar you want in your coffee?" Tony said as poured a tiny bit of milk in his.

"One spoon full of sugar, I like my coffee black." Loki said and glared at the playboy when he proceeded to add half the sugar jar and milk in his cup. "Well even now you're offering me coffee so you must have something to tell me." Loki said as he took his too-sweet coffee from Tony.

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I'd be willing to go talk to Fury about getting you two a room to share." Tony said and Loki was confused by Tony.

Why was he still pursuing this.

"Well I'm just saying if you don't want to go through the whole ordeal of sneaking to Alex's room and then back to yours I can make it easier, I mean no ones going to find it weird, you guys ARE together." Tony said as he took a sip of his coffee and Loki snorted a little into his.

That was what Tony was trying say!?

"Is that why you think I'm tired?!" Loki asked and Tony gave him a bemused look, "What other reason would there be? I mean you guys were all lovey-dovey right now, no need to be ashamed I mean Alex has turned into quite the sexy looking agent." Tony said and this time Loki shot him a look of jealousy.

"Stark.." Loki began in a warning tone as Tony dumped the remainder of his coffee in the sink. "I'm just saying who wouldn't want to spend the night with her." Tony kept going a cool look on his face and Loki now had set down his drink, glaring at the billionaire.

"Stark I'm warning you." Loki spoke, his tone low and dangerous, "Too bad she doesn't want to wear a cat-suit like Natasha, she would look so sexy." Tony kept going a grin now on his face and Loki stood up, his jealousy boiling in him now.

"Stark if you say ONE more thing about Alex I'm going to..." Loki trailed off as he watched Tony walk to the door way and just as he thought Tony was going to leave he paused in the doorway and turned around with a evil smirk on his face, "I bet her ass would look really good in a cat-suit." he said and that's when Loki began to walk towards the billionaire but Tony (now satisfied that he got one last comment in) took off down the hallway in a run as Loki stood there seething.

And Tony wondered why he got thrown out a window by Loki...

Loki took a calming breath, deciding what to do, on one hand he still felt exhausted (and now agitated) but he did have enough strength to go search for the cube.

The sorcerer stood there thinking out his plan of action and sighed, it didn't matter if he had enough power with out his full focus he was bound to fail but he didn't feel like sleeping, Loki mused over what to do and finally decided that he would just try to get some more rest despite how he felt.

Loki left the kitchen.

**Ooo**

Alex had made her way to the labs, her face still blazing.

'How could Tony just so blatantly talk about that!?' she thought as she fought to clam down still, Alex stopped walking, Loki and her had been together for a year but they hadn't really done anything and she blamed herself for that, from the moment she opened her mouth and said she'd like to wait on marriage Loki apparently took that as WE-WILL-WAIT-ON-EVERYTHING-THAT-INCLUDES-SEX-CUDDLING-AFFECTION PDA-ANYTHING-THAT-NORMAL-COUPLES-DO-IN-PUBLIC.

It irritated her but she wasn't going to say anything fearing it lead to another one of his arguments on marriage, for she had brought it up once and his reply had been that he didn't want to be like Thor and he wanted to be married.

Alex was stupid, he may have said it was alright to wait but true to his trickster nature that came with bargaining the deal was, no marriage-no normal couple things. Alex started walking again, shaking her head, she needed to have a clear head and thinking of things like this weren't going to get her anywhere.

She showed up in the labs to find no one there yet, "That's weird, usually Bruce or Tony have this place occupied all the time." Alex mumbled to her self as she entered the lab, the computers were still on the fritz and as she made her way to try and fix one of them the computer behind her pinged, it was a black screen with simple green letters running across it.

Alex sat in front of it and saw that the mystery person had messaged again.

**'Hello'**

Alex stared at the screen with a curious expression.

This person whoever they were, was just sending them death threats yesterday and today it started with a polite hello?

Alex wavered over the keyboard, trying to figure out what to type.

**'Hello, is this person I was speaking to last night?'**

Alex sent it and waited, biting her lip nervously.

A ping sounded a minute later and Alex peered at the message.

**'Yes.'**

Alex quirked an eyebrow at the message, that was it? A simple yes?

She started to type again.

**'What do you want?'** she wrote and two pings sounded this time.

**'I have a proposition for you.'**

**'From Schmidt.'**

Alex felt her rage boil at the mention of Schmidt, she pecked furiously at the keyboard.

**'I don't want to hear your proposition unless it's a surrender of the cube, if it's not that, then he can just go fuck himself!' **

She sent the message with deep breath.

A another ping two minutes later.

**'It actually is a proposition for the surrender of the cube.'**

Alex stared at the screen in shock but quickly gave it a glare, there was NO way in HELL that Schmidt would just hand over the cube.

**'And what's this little proposition of yours?'**

She sat there and waited, drumming her fingers on the table.

Two minutes passed, nothing.

Alex ran a hand through her hair.

Five minutes passed, nothing.

She started to bite her lip.

Ten minutes passed.

Suddenly pop-ups blew up on the screen and abruptly the computer froze and turned off.

Alex sat there shocked and slowly felt her anger build.

"I knew they were just fucking messing with me!" Alex yelled as she stood up from the chair.

Alex walked out of the room just as Tony and Bruce entered, "Alex where you going?!" Tony called after but said girl was already gone.

**Ooo**

Alex made her way around the base, she didn't have the slightest clue what she was doing or what she planning but she knew that she was done with mystery sorcerer for the day.

Alex suddenly stopped walking and got an idea and broke into a run.

She searched the kitchen first, nobody, then the training the hall, nope still not the guy she was looking for.

"What I know were he'll be!" Alex suddenly said and made a beeline for Jane's lab.

She reached the door and flung the door open to find Thor and Jane in a very heated lip-locking session on top of one of the lab counters...

"Ah! Come on guys!" Alex yelled as she quickly averted her eyes, she heard an embarrassed squeak from Jane and a groan of disappointed from Thor followed by the sound of what she assumed was Jane slapping Thor on the arm for sounding like that.

"Is there something you need Alex!" Jane asked, her face red as she fixed her hair and clothes and Alex immediately made a mental note to learn how to knock before entering, "I, uh, need Thor if that's alright but I can always come by later." Alex said still not looking Jane in the eyes.

"Oh, uh sure, Thor's not busy he can help you with whatever you need!" Jane said with a nervous laugh and Alex could hear Thor start to protest but a quick sharp look from Jane shut him up.

"Of course, it is not like my wife and I were doing anything so what do you need of me!" Thor said in false cheer, instead of looking at her he was busy staring after Jane with longing.

"I need you to take me to Asgard, I want to check something out." Alex said and took note as Thor still wasn't looking at her but was still staring after Jane who had her back to them.

"And you could not bother Loki with this task, he could have taken you to Asgard too." Thor said, sounding more like a child who was trying to avoid doing a chore. "No, Loki wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to bother him while you on the other hand are looking in good health." Alex said and Thor finally tore his eyes from Jane to her.

"What do you mean Loki does not feel well?" Thor asked and Alex shrugged, "I don't know, he wouldn't say but I assume he is resting I was going to check on him later but I need a favor and that is I need you to take me to Asgard, I want to check the weapons vault where the cube was taken to check for any residue from this mystery sorcerer's magic and well I would rather have you or Loki there so no one freaks out because well last time I was there...y'know I kind of broke in so I don't know how your folks still feel about that." Alex explained and Thor nodded in understanding.

"Fine I'll will accompany to Asgard but we will only be allowed a short time to look because Father does not like Midgardians just dropping in." Thor said and Alex smiled, "Alright then, let's go." Alex said as they walked out of the room.

**Ooo**

Thor had them teleported to Asgard through Hemidall and once there they quickly made their way to the vault and once inside that's when Alex began her search, focusing for the other sorcerer's magic, she checked around were the cube used to be and felt the familiar surge of power she got when around the cube, well clearly the cube was here but that also meant that the cube's last remains of energy were blocking the other person's magic making the task harder.

Thor shuffled on his feet behind her, he never did understand the whole magic thing, Loki had tried to show him as children but he was never interested much preferring to be out in combat using his hands then tricks.

Alex continued to try and search, trying to block the Tessaract's power out to focus better finally after fifteen minutes she caught a bit and she crinkled her nose, her hands clenching and her brow furrowed.

This magic, it felt horrible, dark like a never-ending pit, it was strong, she could feel that, it was powerful but she searched through, trying to see if maybe she could follow it's trail, but Alex soon realized that the longer she held onto this magic the more anger she felt.

This was unlike any other magic she had other felt, her magic had always felt warm to her, fluttering like a heartbeat while Loki's was ice cold and refreshing but just as dangerous as Frost giant's land but this person's magic whoever they were. felt like lead pressing her down, it agitated her and it actually smelled foul.

But suddenly the magic got stronger and she realized to late that this was some sort of spell for the next moment the rage she had felt the magic fill her with exploded, she let go of the magic and opened her eyes which she hadn't realized she had closed, a sudden burning sensation ran through her hands up to her elbows and to her horror when she looked the her arms they looked burned raw.

Her head suddenly exploded in pain and she screamed.

What the hell was this!? The pain was so intense and she couldn't move and just when she thought it would consume her she felt a hard hit land on her face and her eyes opened.

She was crumpled on the floor of the vault, her cheek stung and she realized that it had been an illusion, whoever took the cube must have knew someone would try to follow whatever trail he left and left a chunk of his power that had been hidden with the cube's interfering energy.

It was a perfect plan, with the cube's power overpowering her senses she didn't even feel the presence of the trap.

She looked up at Thor to notice for the first time the thunder god was speaking.

"Lady Nixon are you alright, one minute you had your eyes closed and the next you feel to the floor screaming, I tried to shake you but when you didn't respond I slapped you." Thor said and now Alex understood why her cheek felt like it had been stung by a thousand bees.

"Jeez big what you did you do? Hit me with Mjölner ?" Alex asked weakly as she stood up with the help of Thor, her head still spinning, "Alex rubbed her face sorely, "What happened?" Thor asked still looking worried.

"The damn mystery sorcerer left an illusion, it was a trap and damn did it hurt, I don't think I'll be able to find him now."Alex said and suddenly everything went silent and without warning her legs gave out and her vision blacked the last thing she saw was Thor moving to catch her.

**Ooo**

She heard voices, one was yelling but then she heard faint shushing but then the sound of someone getting dragged out of the room, her eyes slowly opening, bright light greeting her, she placed her hand against her forehead to block the light, a doctor came into her line of vision, blocking that god-forsaken light.

"Miss Nixon how do you feel?" He asked and Alex wanted to reply with something along the lines of, "Oh I feel flying fucking tastic, my head feels like its gonna bust and my limbs feel like jelly and why do you guys insist on have LED lights that can blind a person?" but due to her tired state she did not feel well enough to say that much so instead opted for a mumbled, "m'right." which the doctor then proceeded to turn the light away from her vision.

The doctor helped her slowly sit up and her head spun at first but little by little the feeling faded, she still felt extremely weakened but she rather deal with jelly limbs then a combustible headache.

"Here is some Advil, that should help with your headache." the doctor said and Alex gratefully take the cup of water and pills he offered and downed them quickly, "Thanks doc." Alex said but before the doctor could respond Thor came bursting through the doors followed by Tony.

"Lady Nixon how do you feel?" Thor asked quickly worried and Alex watched in amusement as it seemed Tony was the one who managed to drag him out but this time he looked like he was struggling.

"I'm fine big guy, Tony what are you doing?" Alex asked and Tony looked at her, "I'm trying to get thunder-Jesus out of here before Loki gets down here, he already heard what happened and I'm trying to avoid your boyfriend having to spend his time on earth in Fury's prison blocks!" Tony said as he tried once again to pull Thor away.

But that's not exactly easy when the man you're trying to pull out is a thunder god.

Alex knew that this was not going to end well when Loki got in here and she had no desire to see the two fight not after how well they had been getting long.

But no sooner had she had been about to tell the thunder god to leave Loki came through the doors, a murderous look on his face.

"Thor!" Loki growled and Thor barley had time to react as the god of mischievous punched him in the face, Thor stumbled and Loki continued his advance, Thor started dodging his attacks while Tony try to make a grab for him.

"What did you do Thor!?" Loki yelled as he swung again, Thor dodged and ran around the doctor, he didn't want to fight Loki, "I did nothing brother! She is fine! Look and you shall see!" Thor said pointing at Alex and he paused and walked over to Alex.

"Loki its no-!" Alex began and Loki gave her a sharp look, Alex had never shut up so quickly as she felt Loki's magic wash over her searching for injuries, she thought she was out of the woods with Loki after a couple minutes but then he caught sight of the mark on her cheek.

"What is that from?" Loki asked his voice, calm even though his gaze was piercing, "I fell." was the first words that came tumbling out of her mouth, Loki gave her a look that practically screamed bullshit.

"It was an accident, I fell into a trap Schmidt's sorcerer left behind and I was freaking out so Thor slapped me and that was it, I'm fine." Alex barley finished the sentence before Loki lunged at Thor.

"You dared to lay a hand on her!" Loki yelled as he summoned a ball of ice, his eyes red, Alex quickly realized that this was just going to worse and tackled him from behind, the two went crashing to the ground.

Alex pinned him down, "Loki please! Calm down!" Alex yelled and Loki's rage turned to worry, " he gently pushed her off of him and helped her, "You shouldn't be up, your hurt." Loki said as made her sit down on the medical bed.

"Loki, quit it I'm fine!" Alex said stopping Loki as he was trying to get her to lie down, "You need to calm down, Thor and I went to Asgard because I wanted to check if the mystery sorcerer left any type of trail of his magic when he took the cube but I got caught in a trap that could only be tripped by someone who was trying to follow him using magic and I just happen to be the unlucky person!" Alex said and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you take Thor?! He is not any type of sorcerer, you should have asked me to come with you!" Loki growled while pointing an accusing finger at Thor, "That sorcerer could have left a deadly spell, you are LUCKY that it was nothing more then a mere illusion and because of that illusion Thor struck you." Loki hissed but Alex held her ground.

"I didn't want to take you because you were tired, I wanted you to rest Loki, I know you weren't just tired from yesterday's search of the cube but you're so damn prideful you don't want to tell me when there is something wrong with you! And don't you go getting mad at Thor, he helped me, yes he hit me but I was freaking out but he immediately transported me back here so you need to calm down!" Alex growled.

"That still doesn't make it right and you are seeing imagining things woman, I told you the truth, I was just tired and you're making it seem like if you had took me to help you I wouldn't have been helpful, if you had taken me we could have just avoided this!" Loki said his voice slightly raising.

Alex got off the bed and stopped Loki when he started to tell her to sit, "Loki it was nothing more then an illusion, I didn't get hurt." she said her own voice raising and Loki started to speak again, "You suffered massive power drain and half your face is bruised, how is that you not getting hurt!" He yelled.

Alex glared, she didn't understand why Loki was being acting like this, he was acting like the sorcerer himself had appeared and tried to kill her, "Dammit Loki calm down, I am fine, a little drained power and a bruise are nothing, why are you acting like this! You act like this trap was going to kill me!" Alex yelled.

Loki snapped, "I am acting like this because I refuse to lose you again! I won't let this sorcerer take you away from me if it's the last thing I ever do!" Loki yelled before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

**Author's note**

**Sup dudes, Jay here, I actually really like this chapter, bit of adult humor, should be expected, they're all adults, in adult relationships but hey tell me if you found it funny of not.**

**Someone wanted more Thor, I have to say I actually enjoy writing Thor oh and protective Loki, next chapter dudes and fluff, nice fluff and more chat room sorcerer, that's going to be mystery magic person's name till further notice, chat room sorcerer.**

**Because reasons.**

**Sorry for lack of fluff in chapter, I promise I'll make it lighter, cheery less fights, I keep reverting to argumentative Loki, that will be later, much later but it's fun to write argumentative Loki.**

**Also in my mind I feel like Loki would be that type of guy who would only be affectionate in private and kind of old fashioned with things like marriage and sex since I feel like he would then think people would compare him to Thor.**

**Any-who be a dear and drop of review my heart swells every time in happiness when I see one.**

**Jay out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Orange and Yellow Roses**

**ch.5**

Silence.

That was what had filled the med bay as everyone just stared at the door Loki had gone stomping out of.

Alex was the first to snap out of her staring and quickly dashed out of the med bay after Loki, the Norse god hadn't got too far before Alex caught up, she grabbed his wrist and made him turn around to face her.

His face was a mixture of anger and pain, "Loki.." Alex began but he cut her off by pulling his hand from her grasp. "I will not lose you again..." he whispered as he gazed at her, Alex stared back, her brow furrowed in worry as she looked back at him, she didn't understand where this was all coming from, she knew that the mystery sorcerer had threatened her the first night but that wouldn't have been enough to make Loki act like this.

It scared her.

"Loki, why are you acting like this, this is going further then you just worrying, you're acting like at any moment Schmidt is going to break in here and take me away and that's not going to happen." Alex said as she grabbed his hand this time.

Loki just stared at her, she looked frightened, he was frightening her with the way he was acting.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed and whispered, "I..I just don't know what's gotten into me lately, you are right, I overreacted and it was uncalled for, it's just...I refuse to even let the possibility of you being taken from me to happen again." he said in a whisper.

Alex searched his face, he looked so tired, angry and scared, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere, and there's no way I'll ever let myself be captured by Schmidt again." She said as she pulled away and cupped his face, making him look at her.

"I'm here, by your side and this is where I'm going to remain." Alex said as she kissed him on the lips.

Loki kissed her back softly before finally breaking the kiss first, he brushed her bangs from her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

It wasn't Schmidt he was now worried about, it was the sorcerer.

"Loki you have to tell me what's on your mind." Alex spoke, breaking him from his thoughts, Loki stared at her thinking.

"What would say to me resuming training you, like when we first met?" Loki asked slowly, Alex bite her lip thinking. "I guess I wouldn't mind, it would probably be good." Alex finally said as she still gave Loki a questioning look.

"I want to start training you again in magic, to make you stronger, right now you are good but compared to me and this sorcerer, you're at a basic level, if I train you more then I can at least have peace of mind that you could handle this sorcerer defensively." Loki spoke quickly, Alex had the ability to use magic but she she only tapped into the elemental part of it.

He could teach her to use her gifts in a defensive manner, yes that would be his plan.

Alex thought about it for a moment while Loki thought over all the things he would teach her.

'I suppose it would be a good idea, it would definitely prevent another incident like the one on Asgard and maybe it would make Loki worry less.' Alex thought to herself, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Alex answered and Loki smiled, "Good then we should start soon." He affirmed.

"We can start now if you want." Alex added but Loki shook his head no.

"I want you to rest." he added and before Alex could protest Loki cupped her cheek, forcing her gaze to his, "I want you to rest, you may not have been hurt physically today but you did take a toll on your energy." He murmured softly as he kissed her on the cheek and Alex puffed out her cheeks.

"You jerk, you know I hate it when you go with polite approach, go back to be the scheming, devious god, that one's easier to argue with." Alex huffed, she was always a sucker for when Loki spoke softly to her, asking for things in his unusually polite-nice way that left her almost always doing what he wanted.

Loki smirked devilishly, "Oh love you're too easy, surely just the sound of my voice isn't enough to sway you? But I do forget, Midgardians have always found us Gods attractive it is understandable." he purred as he moved his lips to her neck.

Alex's eyes narrowed playfully, "Oh do not worry sweetie, it takes more then the sound of your voice to sway me but as I recall also while us Midgardians have always found you Gods attractive ," she whispered slowly as Loki continued to kiss her neck, she caught his cheek and pulled his head forward and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You Gods have also always come chasing after us little humans, guess I hold the upper hand." she whispered as slipped from his grip with ease.

Loki looked startled and a little disappointed that she had pulled away, Alex smirked, seeing the way Loki was practically telling her with his eyes to come back to him, it made her want to laugh knowing that while he had her a minute ago she had manged to turn this little game around.

"Guess I'll go rest like you said." Alex drawled out as she watched Loki, who was now giving her a look of feigned hurt, "You can come rest with me." Loki said in a soft tone that usually won Alex over, Alex puffed out her cheeks again.

But then an evil thought formed in her mind.

She sighed softly and placed the back of her hand against her forehead, closing her eyes and letting a fake look of tiredness take over her expression , "Oh dear, the sound of your GODLY voice has swayed me to go rest... but alone, for I cannot handle to rest in your magnificent presence so I bid thee farewell so that I may rest in peace!" she sighed in a overly dramatic-way complete with her hand fisted over her heart and a deep sigh at the end.

She glanced over at Loki who was giving a look that said "Really?", Alex grinned and Loki shook his head. "Sometimes I forget that you like to twist words around." Loki sighed and Alex gave him a triumph look as she began to walk away.

But then she paused and turned and gave him a sweet look, "Guess I can trick the trickster." she declared before turning and walking away.

Loki stood there and shook his head, he had lost this round.

He watched her walk away but he still couldn't help but feel uneasy, maybe a little rest would help him too.

**Ooo**

Alex headed to her room and as soon as she got through the door she shed her jacket quickly followed by her shoes and slipped out of her pants into sweats, leaving on her tank top and flopped onto the bed with a yawn. 'Damn I didn't even feel tried till I laid down, guess that sorcerer did take a lot out of me.' Alex thought to herself as she tangled herself up in her blankets, her thoughts flitting to Loki now.

He had been acting odd and it was worrying her, she wanted to know so that she could help him, they were together, that meant they needed to open with each other.

Right?

She punched her pillow to try and fluff it.

But he kept shutting her out, hell she couldn't even get a read on his thoughts and usually if he didn't want to tell her something vocally he at least let her know mentally.

She kicked a leg out from under the blanket while flinging an arm out above her head onto the pillow.

'What was his problem!?' she thought as she turned sideways on her bed, the blanket tangling around her waist and chest and her left leg falling off the side of the bed as buried her face in the sheet, both arms flung forward above her head..

She huffed into the sheet, she wanted to know so badly, 'Maybe he'll tell me tomorrow after a little training, he's usually more open after a little training." Alex thought as she drifted asleep

**Ooo**

Loki got back to his room and with a wave of his hand rid himself of his tunic and shoes, his leather pants becoming comfortable sleeping pants, he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

He peeled back the blankets and crawled underneath them resting his head on the center of the pillow.

He laid there in silence trying to calm his thoughts but to no avail, they raged on.

Alex wanted to know what was bothering him and knowing the fiery woman she probably wouldn't quit until he told her but he didn't want to worry her.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Moving his thoughts to what he would teach her instead.

He would need to start her out on basic enchantments that could reveal hidden traps and ways to break out of them first, that would be most useful and she would probably understand the lessons importance more after today, Alex tended to question him when he taught her things, why that lesson was important, why couldn't they do something else and because of her curious nature at least this way she would already know and he could save some time.

He rolled over onto his side.

She learned pretty quick so hopefully if all went planned he could get her to at least an intermediate level with magic and from there he could have peace of mind.

He sighed softly.

He was tired.

Soon he drifted asleep, hoping that no nightmares would plague him tonight.

**Ooo**

Bruce was working late in the lab, Tony had left an hour ago to go see Pepper which left the quiet scientist to figure out the monitors himself, they were still on the fritz, the best he had managed so far with Tony's help was getting them back to the main screen but other then that they were all still a bust.

He was looking over all the possible locations Schmidt could be that had been saved before the crash, seeing if he could a pattern when he heard a ping.

He turned to see the computer that had only two nights ago had been sending them messages was now on and in a chat room.

He stared at it, wondering if he should go check it out, he took one last glance at the map he had been focused on before closing it up and walking slowly over to the computer monitor.

He sat down in front of it and looked at the black screen, the only thing on it were green text that read.

"**Greetings..."**

Bruce sat there contemplating his next move before scooting his chair closer to type.

"**Hello?" **

He wrote tentatively, wondering if this was the same person from two nights ago.

"**Greetings beast."**

Bruce gave the monitor an alarmed look. How did this person know that he was speaking to him.

"**How do you keep contacting this base?"**

Bruce sent the message and waited, a minute later a ping.

"**My dear scientist, I thought you were smarter then to ask such a ridiculous question."**

He narrowed his eyes at the monitor.

"**Then how about this, I ask a question and you answer it and then you can ask me a question and I'll answer it, one question and I'll be honest if you are, deal."**

Bruce sat back in the chair, his brow furrowed in thought, he knew it was a gamble but ANY information was good at this point.

"**Alright I'll permit one question and I will answer honestly, you have my word, ask." **was the simple reply that came with the ping.

Bruce paused before typing, thinking of what to ask.

"**How do you know who you're speaking to every time you enter this chat room?"**

He sent it and waited, he knew it would be a long shot if this mysterious person even answered it but he did the information could go a long way.

"**I have a bug sent in the room."** came the vague reply and Bruce took a deep breath feeling the 'other guy' starting to grow restless.

He knew it was a long shot anyways.

A ping called his attention again.

"**How strong is the girl with magic?"**

Bruce stared at the question, he was expecting a bigger question.

He glared at the screen before typing back.

"**As strong enough."**

He hit the send button.

A minute passed.

Two.

Then five.

The screen suddenly turned off, startling the scientist.

Bruce tried turning on the monitor but it refused.

He sighed but quickly stood up and started sifting through the tables and monitors looking for the bug the chat room sorcerer had been talking about.

Half an hour passed and he had unplugged, plugged computers, moved files, searched the walls before finally taking a break, if there was a bug it was hidden too well for him to find it.

He ran a hand through his dark curly hair before shaking his head, if he kept going on like this he would just stress out and he could already feel the 'other guy' beating at him from just beneath the surface.

He grabbed the map he had been looking at and took it with him before leaving the room defeated, perhaps tomorrow he could get Loki to work some magic and see if he could locate the bug, for he feared the longer it was in the room the more this mysterious person was learning

He closed the door and went to alert Tony.

**Ooo**

**Loki**

The nightmare this time was far worse.

I had been running, my hand held tightly to Alex's, she was yelling at me, asking where we were going and begging to stop but I couldn't stop, I just KNEW that I had to get her out of wherever we were.

"Loki! Stop Loki! Stop!" I heard her shout but I still couldn't stop.

"Just keep running a little longer Alex! Please!" I shouted back desperately as I forced her to run through the darkness with me.

"I can't Loki! I can't keep running!" I heard her plead and yell.

"Why can't you!" I finally snapped and stopped and turned to see her but froze, my mouth gone dry.

Her eyes were the small pale blue from before and the same spot on her chest was gushing blood just like before.

"Alex..." I whispered but as I reached for her hand, mine went right through hers!

My eyes widened in horror as I continued to try and grab her, but my hands just kept going through her.

"No...No...NO!" I yelled as I stared at her, she stared back unseeingly.

Suddenly laughing echoed from the darkness around us.

And then all was silent and then I saw it, I saw a dark figure come behind her, it had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other moving her arm in a goodbye wave.

"I told you I would rip the tessaract right from her, now she's MINE!" the voice laughed at me.

"No!" I screamed as I lunged at him but I just went right through him.

Darkness began to swallow me up like quicksand.

I tried to struggle out but couldn't get free.

The last sound I heard was the laugh of the shadowy figure as I was swallowed up.

**Ooo**

I awoke fast, breathing hard, sweat covered my face, as my heart raced a thousand miles, I didn't even pause as I leaped from my bed and threw on my shoes as I ran out of my room straight to Alex's room.

**Ooo**

**Alex**

I had been deep asleep when I heard pounding on my door, my eyes opened fast and I sat up quickly but quickly fell off the side of my bed as my sheets tangled around my legs, I wrestled with them for about a minute before finally untangling myself.

I stumbled to my door, ready to strangle whoever thought banging at my door at this ungodly hour was a good idea.

But when I flung my door open to my surprise it was Loki clad in only his sleeping pants and shoes.

"Loki what are-!" I never got to finish my sentence as he pulled me to his chest, holding me tight.

He was trembling, I shivered and with soft gasp I realized Loki's skin was blue and ice cold.

This was his frost giant form, Thor had told me about it once because Loki refused to show me, telling me the only times he'd ever slipped into his frost giant form is when he was under great stress or having to deal with harsh weather.

"Loki! Loki what's wrong!?" I asked frantically but he didn't answer he just pulled back slowly and I got a good look at his face, his piercing red eye's looked tired and worried, I reached out and tentatively stroked his ice cold cheek, his skin felt rougher in this form and there looked like spirals of some kind etched into his face, he caught my hand in his ice blue one and held it there against his face.

I laid my other hand onto his and slowly generated a small amount heat to his, trying to warm it, slowly, slowly, his skin turned back to it's smooth, pale color and his eyes were the last thing to change, moving from piercing red to emerald green.

I pulled away from him slowly for when I moved to fast he just tightened his grip, slowly I managed to pull away but he kept a grip on my hand, I let him keep a hold of my hand and led him into room, shutting the door and lead him over to my bed.

He still hadn't said anything and I felt words were unnecessary at the moment as I picked up my blanket and had him lay down with me as I pulled the blanket over us both.

He pulled me closer to him, setting his chin onto of my head as I laid my head onto of his chest, one arm wrapped under me to hold me close as his other hand still held to my own.

I listened as his breath evened out slowly and till finally it was coming out deep and even, I didn't know what had happened to cause this but I wasn't going to pry tonight, tonight I would hold him close and just be here but tomorrow I needed to know what was going on.

I didn't want Loki to be like this.

I would find out what was going on.

Slowly my eyes began to close, it was becoming harder for them to stay open and soon I was fast asleep also.

**Ooo**

**Loki**

I had leaped from my bed and ran down the hall shirtless, not caring, I had to see Alex, I NEEDED to make sure she was OK, I reached her room and furiously banged on the door, I heard the sound of someone getting up, falling and then finally I saw her open the door.

She stood there, stood there in a healthy, tired, state, messy hair and tired eyes, I was so relived I just pulled the startled girl to me when she tried to ask what was wrong, I held her tight, my face buried in hair as I held her, I felt her shiver and give out a small gasp of surprise when she realized that I had changed to my ice giant form, I hadn't even realized it.

She tried to pull away but I just held tighter, the she tried again, but this time slower and I let her, her bright blue eyes took me in, they were filled with worry and questions, I had never revealed my frost giant form and I waited for a minute for her to say something but she didn't, instead she just shyly touched my cheek, her eyes filled with curiosity, I stopped her hand and held it to my face, it felt so warm in my ice cold grasp.

She stilled gazed at me and then she added her other hand onto of the hand that held her other hand against my cheek, I felt a strong warmth against my rough cold skin and realized it was Alex, she was attempting to warm my hand, I felt myself then begin to change back.

She then started to pull me into her room and I let her, she closed the door and picked up a blanket off the floor, I never let go of her hand that was still warm in mine, she lead me to her bed and together we both laid down, she tucked the blanket around us and I pulled her close, holding her against my chest, still refusing to let go of her hand.

I rested my head upon her head and I don't know if she meant to but it seemed she grew warmer, I felt more comfortable and soon without my knowing I began to succumb to sleep.

I was grateful that she hadn't questioned me at the door, I felt calmer and soon sleep graced me as I still held her hand tightly.

**Ooo**

**Hello loyal readers, chapter five, I apologize for the long wait, I was struggling with school and finals but here we are finally, first off a special thanks to Ellize Avalon, if it wasn't for you it probably would've been longer before this chapter was out and thanks for all the great ideas, hope you liked this chapter!**

**OK so I know this chapter was a lot of fluff and whatnot, do not fear readers who like action, next chapters we will be getting closer to the mystery sorcerer, there shall be more battles and action.**

**Be a dear and review please, they make me write faster :)**

**Jay out and Merry Christmas Everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orange and Yellow Roses**

**Ch.6**

Bruce located Tony's room after asking different guards about six times before finding said billionaire's room, he was about to go straight in when he paused, Tony had said last night that he had gone to see Pepper and when taking in Tony's past experiences with women, one was more...inclined to knock before entering.

He knocked three and waited, he heard the sounds of muffled whispers before the creak of a bed and finally the door opening to reveal a shirtless Tony, he only opened a crack, enough for Bruce to see him but not inside the room.

"Sup buddy, you know it's pretty early and I didn't go to bed for awhile last night." Tony grumbled as squinted at Bruce.

"The mystery sorcerer came on earlier, he said he planted a bug in the room but I can't find it that and I was looking over all the locations that we were able to save before all the systems crashed and I think I might have found a pattern and I want you to check it out but I need you to get Alex up also so she can take a look also because I might send her and Clint to go check out the closer places." Bruce explained and Tony nodded before pausing.

"Wait, how come I have to get Alex?" Tony asked and Bruce gave him a small smile, "Because I plan on getting a little rest, plus Alex is literally a raging ball fire when you wake her and like I said I'm tired." and with that said Bruce waved goodbye and headed to his room intent on getting a little rest.

Tony closed his door with a scowl and crawled back into bed.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked as she propped her head on her fist.

"Sleeping." came Tony's muffled reply.

Pepper shook her head and with a mighty shove, pushed him out of bed.

"What was that for?!" Tony growled and pepper proceeded to take all the blankets and almost all the space on the bed, "You heard Bruce, get dressed and go get Alex." Pepper said as she snuggled into the blankets.

Tony scowled at her.

But did as he was told.

He got dressed and as he made his way to the door he paused.

"You realize that you have forsaken me to go take on a cranky fire-wielding woman." Tony said casually and Pepper merely gazed back at him lazily.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm sure you won't be saying that when she fry's me alive."

"You're being over-dramatic."

"What if she burns my beautiful face?"

"I'm sure if you're lucky she'll only burn 12%"

"...That was one time."

"Mm-hmm now go get Alex so I can sleep."

Tony sighed as he left the room, time to go get Alex.

**Ooo**

Alex was fast asleep, she was warm, cozy and best of all snuggled against a very comfortable chest.

Then came the sound of knocking.

Alex tried to ignore it.

'It's not there. It's not there...' she thought to herself but soon it got louder and she felt Loki slowly waking.

She sighed, she wanted Loki to sleep so she quietly slipped from his arms and made her way over to the door and cracked it open and glared viscous at Tony who took a step back.

"What do you want?" She grounded out.

Tony swallowed, "You're burning the door Alex." he quipped nervously and the fiery woman glanced at the door and then back to him removing her hand from the door.

"What do you want?" she asked again, still glaring, "Bruce said that mystery chat room sorcerer came on last night and said that there's a bug in the room, he was wondering if maybe he could get Loki to look for it." Tony explained and Alex tensed.

"Suddenly aware of the fact that Loki was laying in her bed and while she didn't mind, out of all the avengers that she would've preferred to have ended up in front of her door right now, Tony was not amongst them.

"Alright, I can go get Loki, anything else?" Alex asked quickly, "Oh and Bruce was saying that he may have an idea of where to start looking for the sorcerer so he wants you get ready because he may have you and Clint check out some places." Tony said as he got ready to leave.

"Oh, alright that's fine." Alex said with a smile but as she back away to close the door she ran into a chest behind her and the door the forced open a little more revealing to Tony a disgruntled but significantly better rested Loki.

"I'll be ready in ten, when do you want us to meet you in the labs." he said smoothly as Alex fought down her embarrassment as she watched Tony's look of disbelief turn into something far more worse.

Mischievous .

"You guys can meet me and Bruce in the labs in half an hour, plenty of time to eat, get dressed and do other things." He smirked, putting an emphasis on "Things".

Alex felt Loki wrap one of his arms around her just below her breast as he rested his head onto of hers. "Thank you Stark, we'll see you in a bit." he purred as he pulled the red-faced girl back into the room with him as he shut the door.

Once the door was shut Loki proceeded to pull Alex back onto the bed and pull the covers over both them, merely snuggling her closer to him.

Alex laid still, her face-blazing hot as she realized how everything must have of looked to Tony.

Loki shirtless, clad in only sleep pants and messy hair.

Her in only a tank-top and sleep pants.

Them both in one room.

She was going to KILL Tony if he uttered a word.

She then noticed that Loki didn't seem to care as he was currently nuzzling her neck.

"You no there was no need for you to come to the door." Alex mumbled and Loki chuckled, "You're adorable when you're all flustered, I almost never get to see you blush, I couldn't miss out on the opportunity." he said.

Alex rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Loki seemed more rested and in a better mood.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex grumbled but it was only half-hearten as giggled when Loki kissed her.

She turned and caught his lips before rolling out of his grasp and onto the floor, "We need to get dressed." Alex reminded him as she stood up gathering a pair of pants off the floor and a shirt hanging from an open dresser.

"Or you can come back here and lay down with me." Loki quipped, making his point by even scooting a bit to make more room. Alex paused, it was extremely inviting but she needed to shower and get dressed.

"Sorry but I can't just snap my fingers and be ready like you, so go back to your room so I can get dressed." Alex said sarcastically as she walked into her bathroom.

Loki sunk back onto the bed.

He didn't want to move he was comfortable, so he snapped his fingers and had his tunic and boots and pants appear.

He smirked as Alex poked her head out of the bathroom and glared at him, he gave her an innocent smile while she rolled her eyes and ducked back into the bathroom..

He smirked as he pulled on his tunic.

**Ooo**

Tony made his way from Alex's room to Clint's, his smirk still in place, 'I knew it!' he thought triumphantly, Loki had lied but he'd seen them together and couldn't help but feel like he'd solved some riddle.

He got to Clint's room and knocked, unlike the last two Clint was already dressed, "Is there something you need Tony?" he asked and Tony came back from his thoughts, "Bruce thinks he might have an idea of where Schmidt might be hiding so he was thinking of sending you and Alex to go check it out." Tony explained.

Clint nodded, "Alright be in the labs in ten minutes." he responded and Tony stopped him, "Hey no rush, you got half an hour." he exclaimed and Clint quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Why so much time?" he asked and Tony paused, a mischievous grin grew on his face, "Loki wanted a little more time to spend in Alex's bed this morning, well see you in half an hour!" Tony spoke cheerfully before walking away.

Clint stood there, he tried to ignore that last comment, 'She is with Loki it's normal.' he thought but he still couldn't help the nagging feeling of just leaving his room right now and beating Loki, he took a deep breath before closing his door.

**Ooo**

Alex finished showering and getting dressed and together Loki and her left the room to make their way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, Alex rummaged through the cupboards and found a box of pop-tarts that she stashed away only to find them empty.

Alex sighed, "Dammit Thor..." she mumbled as she just settled with fixing two toasted bagels with cream cheese for her and Loki. They had almost had finished when Clint came in, "Hey Clint!" Alex greeted cheerfully while Loki offered a small grunt of acknowledgment.

"Oh, uh hey." Clint mumbled trying hard not to think about what Tony said. "Bagel?" Alex offered and Clint declined, the whole time refusing to make eye contact. Alex took a keep peek at his thoughts and her face once instantly ablaze.

"Clint! Whatever Tony told you, nothing happened!" Alex suddenly said and Clint looked alarmed while Loki looked confused. "Hey! I wasn't judging! I mean I guess it's suppose to be expected, no need to act embarrassed." Clint sputtered as he looked away.

Loki looked between Alex and Clint and arched an eyebrow, "I think maybe we should all just go to the labs." he interjected and the two instantly agreed.

They made their way to the labs and when they got there they saw Bruce and Tony looking over a map, "Oh hey! Right on time!" Tony exclaimed cheerfully and Alex sent him a glare which just bounced off the playboy.

"So what have you found?" Clint asked and Bruce motioned for them to come over to the map, "Alright so recently we picked up more activity near Death Valley so I had Tony ready a a jet to take you and Clint to check it out, people have been talking about weird power outrages and strange people who have been coming to break into the military bases out there, stealing only metal off machines." Bruce explained and Alex moved closer to look at the map.

"Yeah makes sense, the cube generates a huge power mass, they'd needed to go somewhere with little human population." Alex noted as she looked at it, "Then what are we waiting for? Alex and I should already be on our way there." Clint added, Loki narrowed his eyes, not liking what he hearing.

Strange power outrages, strange beings stealing from military beings.

"Perhaps I should go too." Loki suggested but Alex shook her head, "No, Clint and I can easily go check out things and be back before dinner, besides you need to stay here to help locate the bug that's been planted in the room." Alex ordered and Loki looked annoyed.

"I do need you to stay here and help find it, it would make the labs safer and less accessible to this mystery sorcerer." Bruce interjected and for a minute Alex worried that Loki would argue but finally begrudgingly agreed.

"Good, then Clint and Alex grab whatever you need and like you said Alex, you go in, you check things out and you'll be back before dinner." Tony remarked and Alex nodded before making her way out of the room to retrieve some things, Loki followed her.

Once back in her room Loki expressed his worry, "It could be the sorcerer and I have not got a chance to train you." he said as Alex gathered up her electric gloves and pulled on her jacket.

"I know but this will be just reconnaissance." Alex added as she made to move past Loki but he stopped her, "Alex if the sorcerer is there I don't want you to approach him." Loki ordered and Alex scowled at him. "I'll be fine, I'll have Clint so don't worry, like I said reconnaissance." Alex retorted as she went passed him and Loki frowned.

"You don't like just doing reconnaissance though." he mumbled as he followed after her.

**Ooo**

Soon Clint and Alex were on their way to death valley and thanks to Tony's private jet they got there in half the time.

They hit one of the military bases that had been broken into, it was completely barren and looked like a bomb had hit it, they had been briefed on how the base had been abandoned and how half the military personal on base had suffered casualties, they had cleared out immediately and awaited higher trained agents to come in.

- Alex and Clint.

The two climbed through the rubble of the base, exposed wires still sparked while some weaker cement would break at the slightest touch, they navigated through the main level and made their way down under the base.

For awhile they walked in silence, Alex guiding the way, she glanced at Clint and coughed awkwardly, "So..about this morning." Alex began, "Uh, y'know." she continued unsure of where to go with, "It's alright, it's just something I don't want to know about." Clint said as he pushed away some rubble.

He gave her a quirky grin, "Just I prefer not hear about it." he quipped and Alex smile, "Alright." she said but just as they finished their little conversation they suddenly felt the floor weaken under the feet and before either could react both went crashing through the floor.

**Ooo**

Alex slowly opened her eyes and was meant with darkness, she summoned a small flame and slowly got up, "Clint! Clint where are you!" she called out and she heard a faint "here" and made her way in the darkness and found that he was digging himself out of rubble, she quickly rushed over to him and levitated the the flame in the air to help pull away the rubble.

"You alright?" Alex asked after she heard him, "Yeah, that was just a pretty nasty fall." he replied as he brushed some dust from his person, "How far you think we fell?" Alex commented as she peered up into the darkness.

"Who knows but let's keep going." Clint said as stood up, Alex nodded and they started walking again but out of nowhere it was like a blast of energy hit them sending the duo flying back into the cement.

Alex quickly rebounded lighting her hands with fire as Clint pulled a arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow, "Who's there?!" Alex called out and she heard a chuckle, "Why do you all insist on asking that question when you know I'll shall not tell." She heard the voice say and shot a burst of flame in the direction but it just disappeared into the darkness.

Suddenly another blast hit them sending Alex flying into Clint, his arrow slipping from his quiver and slicing Alex on the side. She clutched her side as she tried to assuage the blood, it wasn't deep but it stung like hell.

"Duck." she whispered to Clint and he instantly hit the ground as she summoned a huge flame that she formed into a circle around her and had to explode it out illuminating out, she noticed a figure move out of the way, quickly dodging.

"Clint! Twelve O'clock on your left!" Alex shouted and Clint snapped into action drawing an arrow across his bow quickly and firing, she watched the arrow hit the figure and explode, the figure went flying to the ground with an audible grunt on pain.

Alex dashed over when she saw him getting up and dashed at the figure but just as she was about to tackle the figure, it swung, landing a square hit to the side of her jaw sending her spiraling to the ground. Clint rushed forward and stopped the figure from landing a kick to her back and knocked him down but just as he went for another hit the figure got up in the blink of an eye and front kicked Clint straight in the chest sending him back.

Alex got up, shaking her head, "How pathetic, really, is this all Schmidt is worried about if it is then I can only imagine how easy it will be to beat Loki if you're this weak." Alex glared at the figure still not moving, just staring.

"What too afraid to move?" the voice mocked and Alex smirked, she had been analyzing, the figure was a man, strong physique, deep voice, cocky stance, he was tall but he wore a cloak and was all she could make out from the outline.

"Nope, just doing reconnaissance." Alex grinned before teleporting quickly to Clint wrapping an arm around him but just before she teleported out the man attacked again, ramming her the stomach, Alex crashed into the rubble and Clint charged and came across with a right hook but the other just dodged and came around upper cutting Clint, dazing the spy as he struggled to free himself from more fallen rubble.

Alex had just dug herself out when the man charged her but she quickly propelled herself with her fire, jumping over her but before she cleared the jump her grabbed her ankle and slammed her back into the ground, he wrapped a gloved hand around her throat, his grasp like steel, she ignited her hands with fire and pressed them to his hand but nothing, then she tried adding the electricity to it but she just heard the man chuckle.

"I know all about you're gifts and prepared for them." he sneered as he tightened his grip, she clawed at the ground till her hand closed over a chunk of cement then she proceeded to bash him over the head momentarily stunning him giving her enough time to push him off of her and run over to Clint .

She blasted the rest of the rocks off of him and pulled him to his feet but just as she was about to tell him to hold so she could teleport them Clint shoved her behind him and took a strong roundhouse to the chest from the man.

"Clint!" Alex yelled as she tackled the man focusing all her power to her hands and with both hands managed to blast the man backwards into the floor, jumping away as the floor feel away and only the man fell through, listening as she heard him fall further underground.

She rushed back over to Clint who was coughing, clutching his chest, she quickly grabbed a hold of him and teleported them a good fifteen miles away from the base out in the middle of nowhere, she quickly flipped him on his back and started to work on his chest, feeling the bones slowly rise up as they had been smashed in with the kick.

She quickly worked on the rib cage, knowing that needed to be fixed first to allow air, slowly she heard Clint take more breaths in, easier. "How do you feel?" she asked anxiously, "Like I've been kicked in the chest." was his reply, she glanced at him and she saw that he was giving her a small smile which she returned as she kept fixing him.

He lifted his hand and pressed it against her side and she winced, "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed and Alex pushed his hand away, "It's fine, nothing more then a flesh wound." she joked but she was beginning to feel kind of light-headed.

"I'll be fine." Alex assure him as she helped him to his feet, "How far are we from the nearest town?" she asked and she adjusted her grip on him. "Last time I checked the map, twenty miles, east." He replied and with that Alex teleported them.

They landed in a heap and Clint accidentally landed on her wound and quickly got up, wheezing as he pulled her to her feet, her head spun and Clint put one arm around his neck while her wrapped his other around her waist being careful of her wound as they made their way to the nearest phone.

**Ooo**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Base**

Loki had stayed behind using his magic to do sweeps over the room but he couldn't find anything and after an hour he grew frustrated and got Tony and Bruce to help him look around by hand, upturning tables, moving and losing papers, this went on for a good two hours before Loki paused thinking before he leaped up, "Which computer was the first to offline?!" Loki asked quickly and Tony pointed to the biggest one in the room and Loki approached and before Tony could stop him Loki summoned his staff and smashed it.

He then cast a spell to reveal any hidden objects, nothing. "See! Look what you did! And look for nothing!" Tony yelled but Loki ignored him, he could feel it, a very heavy magic, dark magic, he summoned more of his power and with one more final assault it broke through to reveal a large bug, you could visibly see it had a mic and was connected into the computers wires and mainframe.

"Holy shit, that's a big bug." Tony commented and Loki gave him a smirk but suddenly the phone rang and Bruce went to pick it up, "Hello?" Bruce answered and both men waited as they watched the scientist talk on the phone is expression going from a look of apprehension to a frown.

"Yes, he's here. Yeah I'll let him know. Thanks for letting us know." Bruce hung up after the last sentence and Loki had a sinking feeling of what Bruce just talked on the phone about.

"Clint and Alex are back but it seems they ran into trouble they're currently in the med bay but luckily neither of them are severely injured according to the medic." Bruce explained and Loki felt his heart speed up.

'Did they run into sorcerer? What happened to Alex?!' Loki thought as he made his way out the door, "I found your bug I think you two can clean up." Loki called as he left the room, Bruce and Tony looked at one another and then the room that looked like twister had hit it.

Both men sighed as they began to collect paper and right the computers.

**Ooo**

Loki had just came into the med bay to see Alex resisting the doctors, her shirt was pulled up exposing dry blood and what looked like a burn mark, there was dry blood on her clothing and on her face and Clint sat on the opposite side facing her as a doctor bandaged his chest.

"Get off of me! I told you quacks I'm fine! I cauterized it! See it's closed! Dammit I don't need any of your damn sleeping pills!" Alex yelled as she kicked a doctor in the shin sending the poor doctor to the ground while the head medical chief tried to hold her down.

Loki quickly parted the doctors, some just gave up as the god pushed them aside while the head medic still tried to administrate a sleeping drug to help with pain.

She looked at Loki and sighed as he glared at her, the medic let her go and Alex crossed her arms in huffy manner.

Loki walked in front of her, now that he was closer he could see her cheek was heavily bruised and the cut on her side was crudely cauterized shut, Alex glanced at him, "I'm fine, I'm a little sore on my back and my face is throbbing a little but I swear the cut on my side isn't as bad as it looks." Alex quickly explained but Loki was already looking for further injury, her lower back that was uncovered had a bruise blossoming to the surface and every time he looked at the gash he glared.

"This is not a cut Alex." he growled and Clint coughed, looking annoyed, "She's not glass, she's fine, she's breathing and we made it back to base so don't be an ass to her." Clint interrupted and Loki threw him a frosty glare, "You were suppose to make sure she didn't get hurt! What happened!?" Loki demanded and Clint just glared back before speaking.

"We had just entered the base when we both fell through the floor, it was weaker then we both thought, we fell through but we were fine it was when we tried to go deeper that we suddenly thrown back by a mysterious force and that's when we saw HIM." Clint finished and Alex took over.

"The sorcerer is a man, tall, built heavy, strong, powerful and is already aware of my abilities when we tried to fight him he was insanely fast, I charged him and he threw me back with ease same as Clint and when he got a hold of me and began to choke me and I couldn't burn or electrocute him, though I damaged to bash him over the head with a rock and then that's when I got Clint and myself out of there." Alex finished and Loki looked between the two.

"Then why is he heavily bandaged on the chest?" Loki asked and Alex sighed, "Like I said, he's really powerful, Clint took the kick that was meant for me and the man almost shattered his chest but I healed enough to allow him to breath." Alex said as she gave Clint a smile that Loki caught.

He then glanced at her wound, "And how did you get cut?" He asked and Alex looked down and this time Clint explained, "I had an arrow in my bow, ready to shoot but he sent us flying back and we collided, my arrow came loose and sliced her in the side." Clint sighed and Loki grabbed him by his collar

"You almost killed her." He snarled into the other man's face and Clint did nothing in response except stare at him in contempt, "You're over-reacting, Alex is strong, she's not some weak little girl, she can take a hit! And I did not almost kill her, is she laying in a bed with a giant gaping hole in her chest? No! I protected her better then you ever have!" Clint snarled and that's when Loki tackled him off the bed, the two men wrestled on the ground, Clint failing as his chest burned in pain.

"You wretched human! How dare you bring that up!?" Loki yelled at him as he got ready to punch Clint in the face but Alex's grabbed his arm, stopping the blow, she pulled them apart, Clint moving back willingly as Loki still struggled to reach him, "Enough! This is ridiculous! Clint is right Loki! I'm not made of glass, I've had far worse happen to me! So stop acting like I'll die from a small gash." Alex yelled, keeping Loki from Clint.

Loki looked down at her, his face cold but Alex ignored the glare, "Loki, I love you very much and I understand you do too, and that you're scared that I'm going to get killed but this is my job, my life, I'm not going to let myself fall that easy, please...please Loki just...calm down, there's no need to fight!" Alex pleaded, she was so sick of this arguing and it was all coming from Loki, Alex grabbed his face gently.

"Please Loki...I swear I'm fine but you need to stop freaking out like this, last night...I don't understand why you were so scared but I think I know what's affecting you, you need to tell me about what's going on! I don't want to fight, I don't want to keep breaking up arguments like these, it gets us nowhere and right now we can't afford to not advance, if you want me safe you need to calm down and stop blowing up." Alex said looking at him in the eyes.

Loki stood there, looking down at her, slowly calming down as he listened to her, her eyes were filled with worry, she looked so tired and suddenly he felt bad, he was trying to protect her but at the same time he was making things difficult for her.

"I'm sorry..." Loki whispered, laying his hands on top of her's that still cupped his face, "I...will try to worry less...and I will tell you what's been going on..." Loki said but paused and glared at Clint who still stood there with his arms crossed, "But not now, when we're alone." Loki finished, looking at Alex.

Alex sighed in relief, "Thank you." Alex said relived and then she pulled away and looked at Clint, "I'm sorry about all of this Clint." Alex began but Clint held up a hand to silence her, "It's fine, I'm not angry...I just need to go cool off so I'll leave you two be." Clint said coolly, grabbing his gear and exiting the room.

Alex stared after him, but then turned her attention to Loki, "Alright,we're alone tell me what's been going on." Alex demanded and Loki gave her a pained look, guiding her to the bed and having her sit down next to him, "I've been having these dreams...they are more like nightmares though, of the worst kind, the man, the sorcerer he's always there, and in all my nightmares you're there also except.."Loki trailed off and Alex grabbed his hand, "Except what?" Alex asked softly.

"Except in all of them...it's like you're a puppet, you always have this gaping hole where your heart should be...he's controlling you and each time when I try to save you I can't...he's too strong..." Loki forced out, looking away, he felt frustrated, 'She probably thinks I'm being pathetic...' Loki thought gritting his teeth but then he felt her arms wrap around him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Loki...I swear I'm not going anywhere...and you're the greatest sorcerer I've ever known!" Alex exclaimed and Loki couldn't help but feel lighter, "I'm the only thee sorcerer you know love." He said softly and Alex huffed, "So? You saying you not the greatest?" She said looking up at him, giving him a half-smile, "So what if you're the only sorcerer I know? You are still the greatest no? I know those nightmares must be horrible but I think it's just all your fears manifesting as terrible dreams, you know that you can beat this guy and I KNOW you can this guy too and that's gotta count for something right?" Alex said completely honest and Loki looked down at her.

"How did I ever become to lucky to meet such a lovely and strong woman as yourself?" Loki asked kissing her on the lips, every time he got worried or upset she was there, he could yell at her and get angry and she never left him, and here she was comforting him after she just got the crap kicked out of her.

"You're godly-ness overpowered me and I fell for you." Alex answered with a completely straight face and Loki couldn't help but chuckle, "You're never gonna let that go are you?" He asked amused and Alex smirked, "Never." She cooed as she kissed him back. Loki smiled, "I will try to be less...protective, I see that I am hindering more then helping and from now on I won't treat you like glass, I should know now by anyways that you're probably the toughest person I've ever known." Loki said getting back on topic, Alex smiled and sighed in relief, "I'm going to hold you to your word, thank you." Alex said while pulling away from him.

Loki smiled back, he felt at ease now, perhaps things would get better now, they already seemed to have improved greatly, yes things seemed to be better, but then again it seemed everyone forgot the saying, "It's always calm before the storm."

**Author's note**

**Hi guys, I'm alive! So I have really no good excuse as to why I haven't updated other then I lost intreset at one point but I gained it back, that and I joined an RP site that ate my life, yup...**

**So here we are! Chapter six! I actually had this typed up but never finished it but I finally did, I hope it's good and to everyone's liking, fluff, action, love triangle, I won't lie I was little unsure on where to end this chapter but I'm fairly happy with it.**

**Be a dear and drop a review :)**

**Jay out!**


End file.
